


Leodiniles Collection

by rhapshie



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Rough Sex, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 42,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapshie/pseuds/rhapshie
Summary: Just a place to dump my Leodiniles oneshots/artChapter 5: Incubus/Angel AUNiles is an incubus who is screwing Odin, an angel. Leo is just a random college student caught in the crossfire.





	1. Modern AU: Office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Universe** : Modern AU  
>  **Rating** : Explicit  
>  **Warning** : None  
>  **Pairing** : Mostly LeoNiles

If there was one thing that this godforsaken life of his made him momentarily forgot that he was just a nobody, it was at nine o'clock in the morning, when, he would love to dub, that the sun was at its warmest, but then he forgot that this was Nohr. It was a tall building, sure, but so was every other skyscraper surrounding it. How the council managed to let it slide was far beyond him.

Niles had a simple white button-up and black pants that made him fade into the background if only he weren't reputable for his saucy tongue that made most want to reconsider before approaching or sparing him a glance. In his hands were a stack of office supply and stationery orders that he picked up just this morning, ready to be transferred to the marketing department.

"Do you need a hand with that?" Came a deep, gravelly voice from behind him that he recognised as none other than the chief security officer, Shura. His arms were crossed in his usual defensive posture and eyes glancing at Niles, then at the massive glass door that spanned for metres, then back at Niles. It was apparent that Shura still wasn't accustomed to interacting with anyone.

"Oh, I am perfectly capable of handling these," Niles replied as he adjusted his grip on the box full of items. "I didn't know you like me enough to strike a conversation now." He teased, which resulted in Shura shifting his weight awkwardly. For an ex-convict, he sure was shy. It was a surprise that a company as reputable and ruthless as Nohr was willing to recruit someone with such background into their rank. Well, it was no doubt Corrin who pulled strings. Not that he was in any position to judge, anyway, considering he was an ex-convict himself, but he couldn't help it. Judging others had always been his favourite pastime.

Shura muttered something that Niles didn't quite catch before he turned around to leave, no doubt to the monitoring room.

"Wait, Shura," Setting the item in his hands down, Niles grabbed the man's shoulder. "Did we ever get that camera in elevator seven fixed?"

"Too many damn things need fixing here. I don't think anyone will get around to that for a long while," He cocked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"What, am I not allowed to be concerned for the safety of Nohr?" Niles shrugged nonchalantly, too playfully that it made Shura almost roll his eyes, something that Niles expected. He never did give a rat's ass about Nohr, after all. It could crash and burn for all he cared.

In the corner of his eyes, Niles spotted a lean figure walking towards the rotating glass doors. Without a second delay, he tapped Shura's shoulder firmly and walked towards the elevator with his luggage, not saying even a word of goodbye. As he waited for the car to arrive and the doors to slide open, he maintained a small smirk. His fingers tapped restlessly against the cardboard box in his arms, and he all but grinned when he sensed a presence beside him, right on his blind side.

"After you," He motioned with his head since his hands were rather occupied. The man next to him let out an amused scoff while he entered the elevator, maintaining a regal aura as he walked. Niles followed after him.

The moment the door closed, Niles dropped the box in his hands. It fell with a loud clatter, and he hoped that there was nothing fragile in there and that it was a noise from pens falling on each other. His now free fingers immediately grasped the smooth skin of the only other passenger in the elevator, who let out a gasp of, more than surprise, delight. What an unthinkable reaction of assault from an ex-convict like him, but it wasn't something that was unwelcome, especially when it came from one of the director's sons himself.

"Niles," Leo sighed into the man's lips, his own fingers grasping at his companion's shirt. "Can you not wait for a few moments until I am able to settle?"

"Not a chance," The silver-haired employee purred before diving in to take his prize and slipped his tongue inside Leo's wet cavern, which wouldn't be the only cave he'd explore by the end of the day. With the taste of Leo's minty toothpaste so evident in his mouth, Niles pressed deeper into the kiss, ravaging and laying claim. Loud pants soon filled the elevator car as the two intertwined their tongues, fingers grasping at fabrics and one of Leo's legs bent in the air, foot straight, while the other anchored his body firm.

If it were up to Niles, he would strip this beauty of a company lawyer, press his pretty cheek against the cold metal of the elevator and fuck him right there until he was a babbling mess. It was a shame that such action was frowned upon, but he supposed it was what made it hot, to begin with.

"Niles, gods," Leo exhaled, his cheeks covered in pink and eyes glazed with lust that it made Niles want to act on his fantasies of fucking Leo in front of the other employees. "We're almost—"

The dark-skinned man abruptly cut off Leo mid-sentence with a kiss on the neck that trailed lower below his collar where he  _bit_.

"Niles!" The blond jumped, now concerned that it would leave a mark and that their fooling around would be discovered. However, when he looked at the mirror that surrounded them, he sighed in relief. It was somewhere easily hidden.

Giving one last lick, Niles pulled away to admire his handiwork. It was 9 AM, and he had done it again. He had completely messed up the man whose job was to put criminals like him in his place. It was empowering to say the least. Taking a step back and bending over to grab the discarded cardboard box, Niles watched as Leo fixed his collar and straightened his hair. It was amazing how quickly he recovered.

When the elevator doors opened, Leo cleared his throat and excused himself, but not without a farewell gift from Niles in the form of butt-squeeze that made Leo's shoulders jolt.

Well, Leo should have known what was coming when he decided to hire an ex-convict into Nohr. How laughable. How many colours of them were employed? First, Shura was Corrin's, then Beruka was Camilla's and himself, Leo's. Now he started to wonder if the CEO-in-the-making Xander also had an ex-convict stowed away somewhere. One of his two assistants, Peri, certainly had the making of a great serial killer.

He trailed after Leo and stopped to unload the content of the box while the blond sauntered off towards a desk in the middle of the large office area to smack a man on the back of his head using a particularly thick folder that he picked up from the floor's receptionist. Niles snorted at the view despite not being able to hear what Leo was saying, but he certainly didn't look too pleased.

"I-it couldn't be!" The equally blond man with spiky hair leapt off his seat dramatically. "I have made a blunder? A mistake so grave that I risk—alright, okay! Sorry." He quickly apologised just as loudly as his previous speech.

What an oddball, Niles mused as he sorted out the stationeries into their respective space. Being an errand boy was no fun, but it paid the bills. This way, he didn't have to sleep out in the streets anymore, at least. On the contrary, he found himself sleeping in an awfully comfortable bed that he would never get used to, most of the time. As a bonus, he always had Leo snuggling up in his arms. Sometimes he wondered how he got even a wink of sleep with a temptation laying himself bare like that. Like now, for instance.

"What?" The temptation himself asked with his adorable hazel eyes that Niles would never tire of.

"Just wondering who the lucky soul you hit this afternoon was." Niles grinned while he felt Leo shifting on his chest to prop himself up on the elbow and curled his nose.

"Odin from sales?"

"Odin from sales," Niles nodded as if he knew that it was his name all along. "So what did Odin from sales do to be so fortunate?"

"He misplaced the folders full of confidential information I carelessly left yesterday," He sighed before settling on Niles' chest once more while pulling the blanket closer to wrap them both in its warmth. "We found it in the end, so it doesn't matter."

"If I misplace your folder, will you punish me too, Leo?" Niles purred into Leo's ear and gave the lobe a soft bite.

"Niles!" The blond pulled away, flustered. "I like you, and I don't want to hurt you."

Although that one simple sentence made Niles aflutter with warmth, he tried his hardest not to let it show. He liked to think that mystery and aloofness were his major selling points, after all. "Hm, I think that," He whispered, this time nibbling on the curve of Leo's neck. "It's not fair that you would hurt this Odin from sales and not your bed partner, upon request."

Feeling Niles' steamy breath against his skin sent a shiver down Leo's spine. He squirmed under the man's touch that slowly spread to his chest until he felt hot wetness covering his nipple. He didn't know how Niles always managed to work him back up right after they finished. However, instead of going for the round two that Leo was far too familiar with at this point, Niles stopped to land a peck on his chin.

"What's this?" The younger man smirked although it failed to look confident thanks to the redness on his cheeks. "Out of stamina already?"

Hearing the voice full of mirth, Niles chuckled low. "You are playing with fire, my dear sir."

"Oh?" Teased Leo in a singsong tone while glancing down at Niles who was looking up at him. Soon, Leo found his two hands being grasped tightly by Niles' as the man loomed over him with a hungry expression, his sole healthy eye narrow and lips parted to allow low chuckles to escape. "Will I get burned?" He decided to press on, leading to a set of lips that soon found their way on his.

"Hmm," Niles hummed. "You are biting far more than you can chew, Leo. I will see it that you regret ever provoking me."

"I am looking forward to it," Leo grinned. "But for now, I need to sleep. I have to wake up early tomorrow to sort out the stack of paperwork waiting for me in my office."

"Your wish is my command, Lord Leo." Said Niles with a tinge of sarcasm as he let go of Leo's hands to tuck himself in next to him. Just like that, the two settled in a comfortable snuggle as they allowed the darkness of the night to cloud their eyes.

.

Niles never understood why Leo didn't turn him into the police.

For him, this mansion that Leo resided in was just another one of his easy picking. Rich snobs such as the ones who owned this house were usually too lax in their choice of a security system. They relied on the most popular brand without regards to their actual function. It was no surprise that he managed to infiltrate just fine. However, Niles remembered that as he scanned his surroundings to look for a valuable object small enough to hide in his pocket, he turned the corner to come face to face with Leo in his pyjamas instead. He was even equipped with a hat! It was a sight that made Niles burst out in laughter.

It should have been enough to alert anyone who was remotely awake, but he didn't get the chance to say anything else before he was dragged away into a bedroom and shoved under a pile of blankets that was a little too soft and comfortable for his liking.

"What was that?" Came a sleepy, high-pitched voice from the door.

"What was what?" The blond in pyjamas turned the question around.

"The noise! I heard laughter."

"That must be the resident ghost of this house. Get back to sleep, Elise." Said Leo dryly.

"Ghost?! How am I going to sleep after you say that?" She gasped, her voice a little shaken. "I'm going to Camilla's and tell her you're being mean again."

"I truly am the absolute worst." Mocked Leo while Elise ran off in the hallway, presumably to Camilla's room.

Silence soon enveloped the room. Niles peeked from under the blanket just in time to Leo shutting the bedroom door. As their eyes met, Niles saw the uncertainty in the boy's beautiful hazel orbs, but also a tinge of red on his cheeks. Crossing the distance between him and the bed, Leo crossed his arms.

"No one aside from my family looks at my pyjamas and ever live to tell the tale." He said, obviously humiliated that an outsider found out about the dark blue cotton shirt with large yellow star patterns, approximately two sizes too large for his lithe figure. Not to mention the silly hat with a matching design that made Niles chuckle once more.

"Well, what are you going to do to shut me up, princeling?" He purred mockingly to coax even more reaction out of the already distressed male. "Inviting me to your bed like this, perhaps you know a thing or two about the art of bribery, after all?"

Leo glowered at the successful attempt of riling him up. His arms were still crossed as he leaned into Niles' personal bubble. Then with narrow eyes, he hissed. "You will learn to watch your mouth, thief." 

Niles felt himself growing hard at the threat.

However, instead of letting it show, he smirked and moved his head forward, so their noses were mere centimetres apart. "I have the feeling that I would enjoy whatever punishment you have in mind," When he saw Leo's eyes twitching, Niles grinned victoriously. "Oh no, did this thief just stole your tongue?"

Sighing in unspoken defeat, Leo straightened his back and ran his fingers in his hair. "You are far too uncouth for a conversation at 1 AM."

"Implying that I am not so before and after 1 AM?"

Leo sighed. "Get off my bed and my house. I need to sleep."

Niles raised one of his eyebrows in surprise. "What, you're not going to call the cops? A thief just broke into your house, you know?"

"Well, considering you didn't get very far in your thieving adventures, I see no point in doing that. Now, if you would get out of my room? I am not in a particularly good mood." He palmed his forehead. He had to get up early tomorrow and didn't have any more minutes to spare conversing with a highly provocative burglar whose face he was certain he'd seen on the television at some point.

"That's it, then? No punishment for dirty ol' me?"

Rolling his eyes while dragging out an unceremonious 'eeuurgh', Leo grabbed a pen from the nightstand drawer, uncapped it and pulled Niles' hand to scribble some numbers on the thief's dark skin.

"Give me a call tomorrow for a punishment appointment. Now, get  _out_." He all but yanked Niles from the bed and almost threw him onto the floor while he slammed himself into the bed and pulled the blanket over his head.

Niles, now far too confused, decided to slowly walk outside of the bedroom, away from the grumpy son of a rich family while thumbing the messy scribble on his wrist. What the hell just happened?

.

"Niles, I didn't call you here to—" Leo's breath hitched in his throat. At this point, he could only uselessly claw at the silver curls in his hands because once Niles set his sight on something, it was close to impossible to change his mind. At the moment, it seemed that he was dead set on giving Leo a blowjob during his working hour.

"To suck your cock and bring you unexplainable pleasure?" The man smirked from between Leo's legs, then proceeded to nuzzle the lawyer's growing erection that had started to strain his pants. "Isn't that why you hired me to be your personal office slave?"

"You are  _not_ an office sla—" Once again, he failed to complete his sentence when he felt Niles' strong grip on his crotch that made him whimper in anticipation.

"Honestly, I wouldn't mind that," Said Niles while breathing in Leo's intoxicating smell. Slowly, teasingly, he pulled down the zipper in front of him and slid down the underwear to spring Leo's cock out of its confine. "Being kept here, in your personal office and be used by you whenever you feel like it like a good little slave."

Leo felt himself hardening at the filthy description that was followed with a tongue on the head of his dick. His fingers now started shaking as soon as Niles gave his hardness a greedy lick that started from the base, and soon, the pen in his hands slipped out of his grasp.

Then there was a knock on the door. Leo jolted in surprise, pushing Niles away, but the cheeky bastard refused to move. Instead, he licked on the head of Leo's cock even when the guest walked in.

"How are you in this fine morn, my liege!?" Came the boisterous voice of Odin from sales. "Curses! Are you trembling under the morning heat, my comrade? Your creamy skin is defiled by the strain of the fatigued!"

"G-get to the point already, Odin," Leo all but hissed, his cheeks completely red as made apparent by Odin's colourful words. He eyed the stack of paper on his desk. "I have much to do."

"As you wish, Sir Leo!" He walked forward to place a folder on the desk. "Here are the sacred, mysterious documents you have requested for me to acquire, not a single drop of information misplaced! I have personally picked out the most fitting cover for such enigmatic content. Pitch black, just like the—"

"Thanks. Now get out." Said Leo abruptly, followed by a soft gasp when Niles decided to fondle his balls. To stop himself from jerking his head any further towards the table, Leo slammed his arm down onto the polished wooden surface, eyes forced shut. Niles was far  _too_ good with his tongue that it drove him insane.

"A-are you sure you are all right, Sir Leo!?" Odin approached but stopped when Leo held a hand up.

"I'm... I'm fi—" He groaned when he felt his cock hitting the back of Niles' throat. That piece of work! Leo vowed to have a serious chat with him after this. If it was anyone other than the wonderfully dumb and dense Odin was the one standing in front of him, suspicions would be raised. "I'm fine!" He forced himself to speak.

"O-okay," Odin said, at last, this time taking his time to rub the back of his neck. "This doesn't seem like a good time to... ah, never mind." He swallowed nervously upon glancing at the red-faced company lawyer who certainly wasn't feeling too well.

"What?" Asked Leo a little too sharply, done while biting his lower lip. Thankfully this time, he managed to sit up straight on his chair without much straining despite still having Niles working his erection, constantly swirling his tongue and deep-throating him. For the first time, Leo wished that Niles wasn't so skilled in blowjobs.

"I... I was thinking if you'd like to have coffee with me sometimes."

Leo blinked, his brows scrunching together in uncertainty. That came out of the blue. Sure, they were quite close since Leo's office happened to be on the same floor and sure, he enjoyed Odin's company although he was quite a peculiar character... but he never thought that—

Well, Niles certainly was more taken aback than he was if the choking was anything to go by. And it wasn't because he deep-throated Leo too much either because he was pretty sure that Niles' gag response was pretty much nonexistent at this point.

"What was that noise?" Odin frowned when he heard a foreign sound that did not belong to him or Leo. It was then followed with a series of muffled cough from under the desk. When he looked at Leo, he could see that the poor thing was so horrified that the tip of his ears started turning red. "Ah-ha!" He exclaimed, making Leo jump in surprise. "Are you playing hide-and-seek with little Miss Elise again?"

"Are you actually an idiot?" Niles, clearly taking offence, stood up from under the desk, in turn making Leo bury his head in his crossed arms. Didn't seem like he wanted to be there for even one more second. "How did you mistake this voice with a girl's?"

One... two... three...

"Oh." Was all Odin managed to whimper out after he realised what exactly he walked in on. "You... you weren't playing hide-and-seek, were you?" He swallowed when Leo's sharp eyes bore into his soul, threatening to rip him apart. "Thought so." He awkwardly laughed then turned around to leave. However, before he could do that, he heard the noise of a throat being cleared.

When he turned around, he came face-to-face with his boss, fingers intertwined and pressed under his nose. Even when his pale skin was still covered in red shade, he managed to look intimidating, giving out a murderous look that he was unfortunately too familiar with. He shouldn't have misplaced that folder yesterday. Next to him was the man he knew as Niles wiping his mouth with the sleeves of his blue shirt. Oh dear god. Of all the time he could've gone to Leo, it just  _had_ to be this.

"Odin." Came the stern voice tinged with shame, humiliation and murderous intent. "I trust you will keep this to yourself."

"O-of course!" The spiky-haired male straightened his back; his two hands slapped roughly on his sides. He knew for a fact that getting on Leo's bad side meant a whole world of misery and trouble. It was something he certainly wouldn't wish even to his worst enemy. "So..." Odin swallowed thickly, avoiding looking at Leo's eyes lest he got burned alive. "No coffee?"

Despite being pissed at Odin for disturbing their session, Niles couldn't help a chuckle from escaping. He was met with the icy glare of Leo's that failed to shut him up. He knew for a fact that Leo wasn't angry, after all. Not to him, at least.

"Odin, no offence. You just caught me deepthroating your boss, and you still have the audacity to ask him to get a cup of coffee with you?" He laughed. "I applaud your bravery."

"Niles!" Leo groaned, a bit in a state of disbelief at his partner's lack of shame.

"What?" The silver-haired male laughed while snaking his arm around Leo's neck. However, Leo quickly swatted him. "I just think you should give him a chance. Look at him!" Niles pointed at Odin who was shuffling uncomfortably. "He didn't turn tail and run when you gave him The Look, capital T and L. That alone is commendable, don't you think?"

"I will fire you, Niles," Leo said his empty threat as he buried his head in his hands. Really, this was unwise, he knew! However, he hadn't expected to actually get caught red-handed, by the loudest man in the office, no less! Although he was fairly confident in Odin's ability to keep a secret, he didn't want to risk it either way. "As for you, Odin..." He shifted his eyes towards Odin who immediately stiffened.

"Y-yes?" He stammered while forcing himself to face Leo who was although less than pleased, let his shoulders sink a little.

"In exchange for you to keep this under the sheets," Niles choked as he tried to suppress his snort, something that Leo ignored completely. "I will have that coffee with you."

"Wait, what?" The addressed male blinked, his jaw threatened to hit the floor in surprise. "I-I mean, yes, of course! Uh, what about tomorrow before work? 8 AM?"

"All right," Leo sighed, this time trying to distract himself by straightening the already neat pile of paper on the desk.

"Then it is settled! I shall see you then, comrade!" He beamed so bright, then practically skipped out of the room. It almost seemed like he had already forgotten what he walked in to. When the door closed behind him, both Leo and Niles looked at each other and sagged their shoulders.

"I'd have to kill him to keep this under the rug, don't I?" Leo murmured, once again burying his face in his hands with an exasperated sigh.

"Alternatively, we can invite him to join in this... liaison of ours."

"Do I have to kill two people?" The lawyer shifted his eyes just enough to give Niles a glare that perhaps made him a little too happy.

"That look always gets me excited, Sir Leo," Niles chuckled low before placing a hand on the desk to lean towards his employer. "You didn't say no to my proposal."

At that, Leo placed a folder in front of Niles' face and pushed him away. "Just leave, Niles. I need to get this sorted out." He muttered after zipping and buttoning his pants. It was responded with a light chuckle as Niles bowed and exited the room, leaving Leo to think about what to do with Odin.

Just before Niles got on the elevator, his eye locked with Odin's, and he threw the man a sly wink. Good to know that even with only one eye, Odin seemed to realise that he was being winked at.

.

Leo didn't know what he expected out of this so-called coffee date with Odin. Actually, he wasn't expecting anything at all except being annoyed and thinking that it was an utter waste of his precious time. He had so much that needed doing in the office, especially preparing for more contracts that always took more time than he anticipated. A 'do not disturb' sign was in order, for sure. Particularly a 'Niles, I'm busy, don't come in' sign. Not that anything would ever stop Niles from making stupid excuses to interrupt him. He was pretty sure his third drawer was filled to the brim with pens and notebooks that Niles claimed Leo was running out of.

Surprisingly, Odin proved to be an amusing company. Especially after he somehow managed to get a cup of venti, split quad shots soy skinny vanilla latte with caramel drizzle and cheese foam. Honestly, he thought that Odin would never remember that, but boy, was he wrong. That alone made him respect Odin that much more.

"How fare the extraordinarily outstanding caffeine that you decreed me to obtain? Is it providing you with the sufficient rush required to carry you through this fine day?" Odin asked before he sipped on his sweet-looking beverage if the chocolate and oreo sprinkle were anything to go by.

"It's... pleasant," Said Leo with his arms crossed while giving Odin a one-over. If he didn't know the man any better, he would say that Odin wasn't nervous at all. "Say, Odin..." Leo muttered. "If it's fine with you, will you be able to do coffee runs for me sometimes?"

"A divine request?" Odin all but leaned into Leo's personal bubble with a grin so bright it made Leo squint.

"Y-yes, but would you mind not..." Leo drew back. "...sticking so close?"

"Your wish will be done!" Odin immediately jerked his face back, then immediately started sipping on his drinks once more. "So, ah," He said after a short moment of silence. "Are you and Niles..." The blond shifted his eyes, hoping that Leo would connect the dots. However, it seemed that the lawyer wasn't about to finish Odin's sentence any time soon. Instead, he cocked one of his eyebrows. "You know... going out?"

"Tell him, Sir Leo," Came a voice from behind Odin, one that made Leo sigh.

"What are you doing here, Niles?" He muttered disinterestedly.

"Oh, you know, trying to see if there's anything  _exciting_  going on. Perhaps this Odin from sales here finishing what I started yesterday afternoon?" Niles purred all while darting his tongue across his lips so suggestively that Odin yelped. "It's fair to say that I'm quite disappointed by the lack of stimulating activities."

Leo groaned in his seat but stayed silent because he knew whatever it was that he was going to say next, Niles would gladly twist into an innuendo.

"T-that would simply be uncouth of me, very uncharacteristic of a hero forged in the abyss!"

"Uh-huh," Niles nodded, then turned his attention to Leo who seemed half embarrassed with Niles said (something that he wore with pride - not many could do this to Leo, after all) yet half content as he sipped the coffee in front of him. "Well, Leo, I think Odin here is waiting for your response."

Hearing that, Leo frowned at Niles, then sighed. "Don't poke your nose where it does not belong," He finally managed. "Just... just forget that you have ever seen  _that_."

"You heard the boss," Niles grinned, this time throwing his arm around Odin's neck, in turn making the already squeamish man flinch. What a great way to tiptoe around the subject. As expected of Leo.

In truth, neither of them had talked about the nature of their relationship, so Niles understood why the need for discretion. It wasn't like Leo would openly publicise his love life anyway if they were together. That would bring more inconvenience than necessary, especially being his employer. Niles was content to know that underneath Leo's expensive suit and shirt, were marks he made last night. He dreamed that one day someone would see them and understood that someone had claimed the company's most uptight boss, only second to Xander.

"Well, I have to get back to work now," Said Leo as he took a stand. Glancing at Odin, he cleared his throat. "This hasn't been a complete waste of time." Without any further ado, he briskly walked off, leaving both Niles and Odin staring at his back.

"Huh," Niles raised his eyebrows. "He just complimented you."

"Y-you think?" Odin pulled on his collar nervously, but that didn't stop a wide grin from growing on his lips.

What a curious man. Niles decided to take Leo's place and learn more about Odin. So, he sat on the chair his partner had sat on before and sipped on the quarter-full cup of beverage that Leo did not finish.

.

Odin, it seemed, aside from being a full-blown nerd who spent his weekend playing Dungeons and Dragons with his friends whom he called Severa, Inigo, Luci and Brady, was also full of mystery. Tried as he might, Niles couldn't find any information about him and he didn't like that one bit. No matter how discreet someone was, they were bound to leave a cyber footprint somewhere.

It wasn't until he searched up the names of Odin's friends that he finally found Odin on Facebook, whose name wasn't Odin. It was Owain and gods be damned, he was the son of Lissa from the Ylisse corporation. With that revelation in hand, he paced around Leo's office, in turn making the lawyer sigh and slam the book in his hands shut.

"Will you cut that out, Niles? He's the son of a CEO, so what?" Unlike Niles, Leo wasn't at all interested in other people's affairs and why they chose to keep such flattering background to themselves. Well, okay, that was a bit of a lie. When Niles barged in uninvited (as per usual) with that news, it took him completely by surprise, but he only brushed it off. It didn't really matter what family he was born into. As long as he executed his job perfectly, Leo would gladly let secrets be secrets.

"Well, there's a couple of questions. For starters, why did he work in Nohr when he could, very easily, find employment in Ylisse where he would get special treatments?" Niles crossed his arms but still walking back and forth.

"Perhaps that's exactly what he was avoiding. Odin doesn't strike me as someone who would crave special treatments. Attention, however? Yes, definitely." Leo muttered, this time fixing his loosened dark purple tie and patting his hair to ensure that nothing was sticking out.

Niles stopped walking at last only to let out an exhale. "How did you not know that his name is Owain?"

Leo shrugged then turned his swivel chair to face the large glass pane overlooking the road. "My father was the one who hired him. Besides, I'm only a company lawyer, Niles, not the sales manager. I could really care less what silly aliases everyone here goes by."

"But you went on a date with him—"

"That was  _not_ a date!" Leo quickly cut defensively.

"—and will be doing that again this weekend. Don't you care about your partner at all, Leo?"

"It's not a date, Niles!" The blond got to his feet, roughly curled his fingers around Niles' collar, yanked him forward and slammed their lips together. The kiss was sloppy, full of tongue, breathlessness and teeth. So much so that when they parted, Niles was speechless, for once.

"I-I mean..." Leo loosened his grip and looked away, face red. "He invited you too, didn't he? Who would invite a third party to a date?"

"Owain, apparently," Niles grinned before placing his fingers on Leo's chin to turn his face so their eyes locked. "Since when did you become so bold, Sir Leo?" Purred Niles with a smirk as he leaned into the lawyer and shared a gentle kiss that he knew Leo loved. Gods, how he loved him. Feeling the warmth of Leo's body against his, Niles placed a hand on the small of Leo's back, one that slid down to cup his plump ass, rewarding Niles with a slight jolt of shoulders and a soft mewl. If only his family could see what their sibling was up to behind their backs, they must be so terribly scandalised.

"Sir Leo, Odin dark has arrived!" Came a loud voice that was followed by the sound of the door being swung wide open. Before the man could say any more dramatics on top of his already over the top entrance, he froze. "Oh...  _oh._ I've done it again." He stammered under the shocked eyes of Leo and Niles combined.

"As much as I'd like the entire office to find out that Sir Leo is already sleeping with someone, will you shut the door,  _Owain_?"

"O-of course," Odin cleared his throat meekly then moved to do just that. "Uh... I saw these documents being printed outside. They're yours... right?" He asked in an uncharacteristically hushed voice. It seemed that he didn't realise what intentional slip-up of his name Niles just did.

After a short silence, Leo shuffled away from Niles' arms to take the stack of paper. His eyes glazed over them before he put them on the desk behind him. "Yes," He sighed, cheeks warm from being caught in the act once more by the same person. "Odin..."

"Yes, of course!" He immediately said. "Although a true hero will not wield any inclination of foul play, something akin to the evildoers, I, Odin dark and his insatiable thirst for unexplored quests insist that his executive embolden him to whisper to the wind!"

"You..." Leo squinted at the flowery vocabulary he was getting accustomed to. "Are you blackmailing me?"

"What? No! I just want to have another coffee with you much like the partner in crime we are," Odin gasped just as dramatically as his speech. "Niles can come too!"

"Oho," The one-eyed male smirked and moved his foot to the side before Leo could step on it. "Sure I  _can_. A three-way, huh?"

"The only thing better than a two-way conversation!" Said Odin enthusiastically with a bright grin. "Then I await the two of you tomorrow! This is  _so exciting_!" With that, the man disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

"What a character," Niles shrugged in amusement, then he turned to face Leo with a certain twinkle in his eye. "Oh, what's this?" The man grinned as he slung an arm around Leo's waist. "Could the great Leo be smitten?" He teasingly eyed Leo up and down knowingly. He was most certainly hot and bothered, all right.

"Niles, at this point I suspect that you are the only one who would not get at least a bit embarrassed upon getting caught red-handed like that." Leo justified after clearing his throat. In one fluid motion, he walked around the desk and threw himself unceremoniously onto his chair.

"Nothing wrong with a little display of intimacy."

Leo scoffed at the answer before he pulled a pair of glasses out of his pocket and popped them on to resume working on his papers. With luck, it would be enough to brush what just transpired off his mind.

"Have I ever told you," Said Niles as he hunched down over the table with his elbows pressed firmly against the wooden surface. He placed his head low enough to be able to glance at Leo's beautiful hazel eyes. "That you look so irresistible in those?"

"A thousand times before," Leo chuckled half in pride and half in flattery. "Now, if you will see yourself off, I have much to do before the day ends."

"So I shall," Niles smiled after landing a peck on Leo's forehead. "However, those glasses will definitely not be seeing themselves off tonight."

"Niles!" Before his employer could say anything else, Niles left the office with a wide grin. As he walked away, Niles glanced at Odin who waved at him with that ridiculous smile of his, and he silently wondered what Odin would look like with glasses on.

.

"Uhm..." Was the only response Niles received after a long few seconds of him pinning Odin against the toilet stall. The man he was trying to interrogate was looking at him with apparent confusion in his blue eyes. His back was uncomfortably pressed flush against the hard surface behind him while he occasionally fidgeted, shifting his weight left and right as he waited for Niles to say what was in his mind. Clearly, it was something worth fussing over if the dangerous gleam in Niles' eye was something to go by.

"What is it that you want from Sir Leo,  _Owain_?" A visible jolt appeared on Odin's shoulder at the mention of his real name. It only encouraged Niles to lean forward so their faces were only a hairbreadth away. "Is the Ylisse Corporation trying to send their heartbreaker to pull Leo into a sinister plan? Overthrow the company? Hmm?"

"What?" Odin gasped before eyes moving to stare at Niles without the hesitation that had been present ever since Niles locked them both in a toilet stall. "Such wicked ploy only belongs in the lips of a villain. It is not befitting of a hero!" He said confidently, and he daresay,  _proudly_. It was something that tickled Niles' stomach. How could anyone say something so ridiculous with a straight face instead of satirically? "What must I do to prove to you that I am not a vile fiend you make me up to be?"

Niles pushed himself off the wall slightly so he was distanced far enough to look at Odin's face without it being a blur of yellow, blue and cream. Yes, those were the eyes of an earnest man, ready to be devoured. Involuntarily, Niles let his tongue dart across his lips.

"What if I were to say..." He purred, fingers tracing feather-light stroke over Odin's lips, his neck, and down to his chest. "That I'd like to see you on your knees?"

"On my knees? Whatever for, partner?" Odin cocked one of his eyebrows but didn't say anything to question Niles further. "But if that truly will dispell any perverse ideas you have of my motives, then it shall be done!"

Niles wanted to think that Odin's choice in word was intentional, but seeing the eagerness of the blond in front of him made him want to face-palm himself instead. How sheltered had this guy been? Niles thought as he watched Odin willingly dropped to his knees in front of him. In a damn toilet stall. A locked one, at that.

"Is this to your liking, friend?" Looking up at a very exasperated Niles, Odin offered a bright grin only to have Niles shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Stand up, Odin. You're ruining the mood." He sighed as he unlocked the door behind them.

"Huh?" The blond blinked in surprise when he heard the click of a lock. He abruptly came to a stand and followed Niles out into the corridor. "Did I make a fatal mistake at interpreting your request somewhere? You must tell me, comrade, lest I stumble upon the same scenario again!"

"Just..." Niles sighed when he felt Odin's large puppy eyes on his blind side. "Don't worry about it, okay? It's fine." He sighed once more.

"Then I am glad we can come to this conclusion! This is a wondrous day for forging sacred bonds indeed, one that will be set in stone for eternity!" He nodded in satisfaction, words came flooding out of his mouth like it was as natural as breathing. It was no surprise that this man was a fan of Dungeons and Dragons, Niles mused.

"Say, Odin," Niles said before the blond could utter a single word that would turn into an unstoppable barrage of sentences. "You caught Leo and I twice already in a rather... compromising situation. Knowing this, you still dare approach him?"

Odin tilted his head slightly to the side as if he expected Niles to have an answer to his own question, like whatever he was about to respond with was something that should come to everyone. "I don't understand," He said. "Should the fact that the two of you are..." He cleared his throat, face reddening in an instant the moment those memories came flooding into his head. "...involved, turn me away from the opportunity of creating sacred bonds with others?"

"You just want to be friends with him." Niles said flatly in disbelief.

"Of course! Sir Leo is such a divine being, wouldn't you say? So graceful, so intelligent! Truly the beacon of success that I feel I must strive to become!" Said Odin excitedly.

"You  _really_ just want to be friends with him." He repeated, mentally shaking his head. No, that wasn't all there was, Niles thought to himself. Odin was just too stupid to realise his own feelings, wasn't he? Niles wanted Leo all to himself, but now he found himself dying to open Odin's eyes to the pleasures that could be his if he wasn't so daft.

What could he say? He always derived pleasure from tainting and destroying naivete, and Odin was practically  _begging_ to be ruined, especially with those glimmering bright eyes and radiant smile.

"Well, Odin," Niles smiled, this time snaking his arm around Odin's back. "What do you have planned for us in the weekend at your place?"

"You two are coming!?" The blond replied far too ecstatically. "There is plenty we can do! I have a large collection of board and card games! Oh, perhaps if it's not too much..." He took a deep breath, now looking nervous that it piqued Niles' attention. "Well... Perhaps you would like to indulge in a Dungeons and Dragons campaign with me? Sir Leo seems like he would make an  _amazing_ DM! Always so calm and composed with a wide vocabulary. Oh! I can just imagine it!"

"Right," Niles chuckled. "We can talk about that later. As for now..." He smiled. "Why don't you come over to Leo's tonight?"

Odin gasped and his expression couldn't be brighter. "You need not ask twice!" He grinned enthusiastically.

Well, what a promising answer, Niles thought. He couldn't wait to show Odin a thing or two about getting physical with his friends.

* * *

And to end, I'll just post some stuff I've already posted on my tumblr. Just some comic strips about the Leo Trio

 

 


	2. Modern AU: Second Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Niles meet Odin again after seven years of silence and unanswered questions of what exactly happened that made Odin upped and left without a word like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda got carried away with this... haha........ fuck.
> 
> Anyway, kudos/comments will make my day <3
> 
>  **Universe** : Modern AU  
>  **Rating** : Mature  
>  **Warning** : Some violence  
>  **Pairing** : Leodiniles

"Leo, do you have everything ready?"

The deep voice that came from around the corner snapped Leo back to reality. He wasn't sure how long he spent staring at the framed photo in his hand, something that had been long abandoned but never ceased to cause a twang of pain in his stomach. Truth be told, he had almost forgotten that he stashed it away under layers and layers of notebooks in his drawer and to see it again after so long was gut-wrenching, to say the least.

Leo scrambled to hide the frame underneath the neatly stacked pile of clothes next to his briefcase, but failed and knocked over his open laptop instead and tangled his wrist on the charger cable. He muttered a soft curse when he felt Niles' presence behind him, undoubtedly looking at the photo of the two of them with Odin in the middle, arms encircling the back of their necks in a playful headlock.

Niles didn't say anything for a few seconds. However, it was the silence instead of sass that made Leo confident that Niles saw the picture. Quietly, Leo sighed and pried open the photo frame to retrieve the slip of paper inside. He slipped it into the small pouch in his suitcase and immediately worked to place his folded clothes neatly inside and turned off his laptop that whirred for a few more lingering moments.

Both men fell into an uncharacteristic silence. Leo felt Niles' gaze heavy at his back. Reflexively, his fingers curled and eyes shut until his boyfriend tapped him on the shoulder. Their eyes met, and just with a single nod from Niles, Leo smiled weakly.

"Let's go or else we'll miss the plane." The dark-skinned man said in a hushed tone as he landed a kiss on Leo's cheek and moved to help him with his bags.

"Did you even bring anything, Niles?" Leo asked with amusement when he noticed that Niles only had a small bag hanging off his shoulder.

"Oh, I wasn't aware that we were having a romantic getaway." He joked and smiled when Leo chuckled. It was ridiculous how not even time had erased his love of Leo's light voice. He never thought that he would be able to commit to one single person for so long.

"Camilla will be offended. She personally prepared our room, after all. Knowing her, she would probably..." Leo sighed, shaking his head.

"Get the servants to decorate it like a luxurious, five-star love hotel complete with an underground basement?" Added the other man with a smirk and a purr that made the hair on the back of Leo's hair stand up.

"It's 9 AM, Niles. It's too early for this kind of conversation." He stammered, desperately trying to act cool despite the tip of his ears heating up at the remark.

"Tsk, tsk," Niles clicked his tongue then winked. "It's never too early for me."

Leo rolled his eyes as he turned on the car engine while Niles worked to find a decent radio station and stopped when he heard a song.

"Geez, how old is this music now?" He mused when he heard the far too cheesy lyrics flooding his ears. "Like 20 years old? I remember Odi—"

Silence filled the car again. Both of them knew better than to rip open the wound of the past, but sometimes they couldn't help it. Without saying anything, Niles turned the dial and changed the frequency. Leo didn't stop him.

It had been exactly seven years since they last heard or saw the goofy smile that Odin employed in the picture stashed in Leo's briefcase, and although it had been excruciatingly painful to stop thinking about him, nowadays, they could go for weeks without a reminder of the picture perfect drama king. When they did think of him, though, it was never any less painful than the first day when the realisation that Odin would never return sink in.

No, Odin wasn't dead. They hoped, anyway. He just simply disappeared from their dorm room one day with only a flimsy letter as a parting note that said:

_I'm sorry. I wish I could explain my situations, but I have to leave. Don't forget that I love both of you._

_\- O_

And that was all to it. All form of communication disappeared after that. His phone was disconnected; emails never answered. It was as if Odin never existed, faded away, gone. All they could remember of him was his bright blue eyes and signature loud voice that was slowly being erased from their memories. Had it not been for the pictures, they would have forgotten how he looked like.

"I wish she would just hold the ceremony here in Nohr instead of Ylisse," Leo muttered in an attempt to break the silence. "Maybe Hoshido. She had always been fond of that place."

"Hmm," Niles hummed in response. "Have you been to Ylisse?"

"No, I've heard a lot about it though. To be honest, I've always wanted to go but never had the chance. For a town that size, it sure is well-known." Said Leo as he turned the steering wheel to take a right.

Niles swiped his thumb over his smartphone, his one healthy eye scanning through a webpage. "Supposedly there's a festival going on tomorrow. It celebrates Ylissean craft, food and literature."

"Oh?" Leo's eyes gleamed at the mention of literature. "What time is it?"

"All day from nine to six," Replied Niles as he opened the storage compartment to grab some sweets to munch on. "Well, that would give us a chance to unwind before the wedding ceremony. Just thinking about it makes me want to pretend that our bedroom door is jammed and that we are locked in, unable to attend the wedding we have been looking forward to. The humanity." Niles sighed dramatically, making Leo shake his head in amusement.

"We don't want to disappoint Camilla, sadly. You need to have your suit ready and ironed out in two days."

"How can I ever refuse you, Leo?" Niles smiled and leaned back on his chair, watching the road and traffic blur around him as they drew closer to the airport. A five-day break from work was something that was much needed.

.

"Hands off my device of mass destruction, you vile fiend!" Owain slapped Inigo's prying hand away from his controller. It wasn't his turn to play! He had yet to die. The agreement was they were going to pay on a death count basis, after all.

"You're doing it all wrong! See, you missed a collectible over there!" Inigo pointed at the top corner of the screen where he could see a faint glimmer.

"Who cares about a dumb collectible? Just go straight to the boss and kick his ass!" Severa growled after smacking her friend on the shoulder, a bit ticked off because she already lost to the damn thing three times. "We have to beat him before Morgan comes back. Like hell I'm letting her beat me at video games!" The redhead folded her arms and curled her nose in protest. She wasn't too pumped by the idea of console games initially, but she seemed to have changed her mind thanks to her competitive nature.

"Are you kids playing nice with each other?" Came a high-pitched voice from the kitchen, followed by footsteps approaching them and three glasses of cold beverage served on the coffee table.

"When do we  _not_ play nice with each other?" Inigo grinned, putting his arms around Severa and Owain's backs and pulled them towards him.

"Inigo of the indigo skies!" Owain yelled loudly. "Courtesy of your interruptive gesture, I have allowed this fell demon to run its horrendous horn right into my stomach once more, administering unbearable defeat, spelling doom for us!"

"Which means it's my turn!" Severa slipped under Inigo's arm and snatched the controller away from Owain's grip.

Lissa giggled at the childish display in front of her before she put her hands on her hips and looked at Owain. "Are you ready for tomorrow, dear?" She smiled.

"The play?" Owain gave his mother a grin. "Owain dark and his uncontrollable sword hand were born ready, mother!" He crossed his arms and puffed out his chest with pride. "My combat attire will undoubtedly grant me with an endless source of power, ready to quench the evil from this world!"

"Yep, you're ready." She grinned and leaned forward to land a kiss on her son's forehead.

"Mum!" Owain gasped, his cheeks red when he realised that his Severa and Inigo were giving him a smirk. "Not in front of my friends..." He sighed. The damage had been done. "Will father be there too? What about Uncle Chrom, Robin and Luci?"

"Of course Lon'qu will be there! I'll drag him kicking and screaming if I have to," She frowned at the obvious answer to the question before her expression became pensive. "I'm not sure about those three... They have been busy dealing with..." She eyed Owain who nodded knowingly. "But they did say that they will try their best to make it."

"I see," Owain smiled, running his fingers over his dark brown spikes as a nervous gesture.

"Hmm," Lissa leaned forward to pinch some hair strands sticking out of her son's head. "The colour really changed, huh? I still think blond suits you better."

"Really?" Owain pulled on his hair in a futile attempt to look at it. "I think dark brown is good too. I do miss yellow though." Biology sure was an interesting thing, he decided. Yes, he rather missed his blond hair. He went through most of his life with that colour, after all. It was surprising when five years ago, he started growing brown, so much so that he freaked out and called Inigo at 6 AM in the morning.

Well, regardless, he had always loved the colour yellow, so it wasn't a strange thing to want his blond hair back. Besides, it reminded him of his college life... 

It was then when a sudden pang of pain amassed in his stomach at the memory of his past, more accurate his sophomore years with his former boyfriends Leo and Niles. He quickly brushed it away before he fell into one of  _those_  moments.

Easier said than done, Owain muttered to himself quietly as Severa mashed some buttons on the controller in her hands. If everything turned out a little differently, perhaps he wouldn't have to leave them on a sour note like that. Everything hit him too suddenly that he was unable to say goodbye. 

There were nights when he would stop and stare at the night sky from his bedroom, watching the stars twinkling and moon illuminating the darkness, then wondered if both Leo and Niles were in each other's arms, gazing at the same view. That thought never failed to envelop him with bittersweet warmth of longing. They used to stargaze together, hand in hand, be it in their dorm balcony or out in the field. He vividly recalled how informed Niles was when it came to the universe out there. Sometimes, they would let him go on a tangent about the extent of his knowledge until either Leo or him fell asleep. 

Well, no use crying over it now. Leo and Niles belonged with each other while Owain was merely a passing breeze in their lives. It was highly possible that the name 'Odin' had faded away from their minds, knowing how detached the two could be. Besides, he knew that neither of them was a big fan of him when they first met. His ignorant eighteen years old self might not have caught the obvious hints, though, and he was glad for his own daftness. Because if he was at least a little more sensitive, he would never have the opportunity to hold and be held by the two men he cherished. Though it was also possible that perhaps they didn't miss him at all, maybe they scoffed and said "good riddance" the day he left. 

"It's your turn, doofus!" Severa raised her voice and all but shoved the controller in Owain's face. It appeared that the final boss had bested her once more if those crinkled brows were anything to go by.

"What about me?" Inigo pointed at himself, obviously a little offended that he was forgotten. However, instead of regarding him, Severa swished her pigtails and slapped him on the face with them.

Well, easy come easy go, Owain thought. At least he had both of his good friends with him and that was something to be grateful of, he supposed. Nothing good ever came out of greed.

"Ha! Watch and learn, Severa! I, Owain dark shall vanquish this demon and restore peace to the land!"

.

Even after a few minutes of exposure to the sun, Leo's eyes still failed to adjust to the brightness of Ylisse. Although it wasn't as bad as Hoshido, it was something he wasn't accustomed to after living in Nohr for so long. More often than not, it was gloomy and rainy and he pretty much spent his entire life there. Nowadays, he feared going outside in the sun without slathering himself in sunscreen, lest he returned skin covered in red, just like a tomato. He envied Niles and his beautiful coffee-tinted skin, able to tolerate much more than his pale one.

Niles grinned knowingly when Leo placed a hand on his forehead in an attempt to block the light away from his sensitive eyes. Pulling him closer, Niles thought about how charming his bookworm of a boyfriend was. Niles ran his fingers along Leo's blond locks, ignoring the fact that they were in public. Leo had long abandoned his tendencies to swat Niles' hand away, knowing that they were but futile endeavours that would only earn him more coddling.

"Not enjoying yourself, Leo?" The dark-skinned male smiled sweetly, stopping at a sugar cane drink stall. "Want a cup?" He asked, answered swiftly with a nod. "Two, please." He said before paying for the purchase and walking off.

Leo's eyes brightened the moment he swallowed the refreshing icy drink. He made a small noise of contentment and pulled away slightly from Niles, leaving their fingers to graze against each other. "May I say that I am legitimately surprised that Camilla let us off without lunch?"

"Your sister must be far more considerate than you give her credit for." Said Niles with mirth as his eye scanned his surroundings to see many people dressed in traditional Ylissean attire. It must be quite a large cultural event then, judging by the sheer amount of tourists taking photos with the locals.

The two went from stalls to stalls, browsing the confectionery and goods on offer and purchased some as souvenirs. Leo managed to lay his hands on a brand new Ylissean folklore collection book with a gold-emboss and a matte finish. He had always been the one to be curious about cultures, so Niles wasn't surprised to see him eyeing the book with excitement. He could tell that he would be completely and utterly ignored tonight. Well, that was part of Leo's charm, so he really couldn't complain.

At some point during the day, they stumbled upon a stage in the middle of the venue. It was located underneath a massive tree with enormous trunks, its roots protruding out of the ground, reaching metres and metres away. The many seats provided had mostly been taken, leaving them to stand on the sides, wondering what was going on. Upon closer inspection, they found posters scattered around the area about a play of old Ylissean folklore, presumably one of the many printed in the book Leo just bought.

"UGH!" They heard a loud, high-pitched growl from behind them, followed with loud stomps. "Where is that idiot!? The play is in fifteen minutes, but he's gone!"

"He said he's just going to grab some sugar boost. It's okay, he'll come back," Said another person rather nonchalantly. "Hey, you know our Owain, right? He won't miss his chance at showing off his unquenchable bloodlust!" At the glare female shot, her friend only shrugged. "Or his uncontrollable sword hand and his aching blood. It's okay, Severa. He'll come back."

Niles and Leo looked at each other and smiled. It seemed that Odin wasn't the only weirdo who would spout nonsense like that. They have only heard the last of the three being spouted by their ex-boyfriend but it didn't take much imagination for them to picture Odin going on a tangent about his unquenchable bloodlust or uncontrollable sword hand.

Leo curled his fingers around Niles' and pressed their shoulders together. It seemed that Odin's ghost was insistent on haunting them today. Perhaps they should humour it instead.

"So, what's the play about?" Niles decided to speak when the two behind them had left and all was silent once more, save for the chitter chatter of the crowd as they waited for the curtain to open.

Leo grabbed a handout from a nearby table and skimmed through it, his eyes lighting up with fascination. "It's a tale about a tactician and his loyal comrades who encountered their children from the future, warning them of imminent destruction looming upon the land. It said that a fell dragon was to envelop everything in a fire that is impossible to extinguish. In the end, the dragon is vanquished and its carcass now lied underneath..." Leo looked up, grateful for the shade that blocked the sun. "This tree."

Niles chuckled at the awfully fantastical setting of the book but couldn't help looking at the enormous tree in awe. "Odin would've loved this story." He smiled, finally giving up trying to suppress their thoughts. It was a topic they haven't approached in years in fear of ripping open a wound that didn't look like it would close any time soon. Sometimes Niles wondered if rubbing salt over it was the best way to heal. It was a strange sensation for him, and he was sure that for Leo too. After all, both of them were private people who constantly pushed others away. And then there was Odin who arrived in their lives like a storm. Well, it seemed that while it was difficult for them to love, it was close to impossible to forget.

Niles didn't miss how Leo's shoulders slacken at the mention of Odin's name, how his brown eyes darkened and lips tightened. It seemed that Leo had the same idea, as the next thing he said was, "Yes, he would."

"Hey," The dark-skinned male cupped Leo's cheek and brought their faces closer together. "You know that I love you, right?" He whispered, squeezing Leo's hand reassuringly in the process. Upon the weak nod offered, he pressed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Good." He smirked, then turned to face the stage where he heard movements.

"I must apologise for my belated arrival, comrades! There were many who craved this very same treat filled with glucose and covered with burnt sweets, but I can hardly blame them for forming an orderly line before the humble stall!"

It was then that Leo and Niles whipped their heads around simultaneously to look for the source of the voice. Their eyes frantically searched the area until they found two men and one woman walking together towards the tent around the tree, presumably connected to the stage. One of them had dark grey hair, the female had fiery red locks tied in pigtails, and the other had a short, spiky, dark brown tuft that stuck out everywhere just like Leo when he woke up from an especially deep slumber.

Both of them looked at each other when the figures disappeared into the tent. They were frowning, and when they turned to face the stage, their interest suddenly skyrocketed. That manner of speech belonged to Odin, but it couldn't be, could it?

Leo swallowed thickly. He didn't like this one bit. While he knew that virtually nobody talked like that outside of roleplay, he also didn't want to believe what his ears caught. It sounded an awful lot like lines that Odin would say on a daily basis, but he knew better than to hold on to false hopes. Besides, Odin was a blond, not a brunette. He'd heard of people's hair colour changing, but wasn't it something that mostly occurred on kids upon hitting puberty?

They watched as actors started to trickle into the stage one by one, starting from the tactician, then to the Exalt, the prince, his sister and his friends. No, none of them looked anything close to Odin, and the man who went into the tent wasn't among them. Was he an actor or was he only an assistant? With confidence like that, it was hard to believe that he was anything but an actor. Leo wished he could pay attention to the story. Really, he did. He always held fascination towards folktales and their supposed connection with the land, but this time, he was only interested in finding out the identity of the voice they heard just moments ago.

There was a ten minutes break between the scenes, allowing the audience to stretch their legs, take a bathroom break and purchase more food items. Leo and Niles, however, stood still in their spots. Without having to look at each other, they knew exactly what the other was thinking and seeking.

When the third scene rolled around, they spotted him. He was a prince, the son of the princess.

The man looked somewhat similar to Odin, though Leo could make out some discrepancies. His jaw was longer, narrower. There was no fat on his cheeks and his eyes much sharper than Odin's. The most striking difference was his hair colour and the lack of freckles scattered across his tanned skin. He was taller than both Niles and him, striding across the stage with trained confidence. Even knowing that he played the role of the sword-wielding prince, Leo thought that this man knew a thing or two about swordplay. His movement was precise, efficient, flush. In other words, this man was Odin except less adorable and much,  _much_ , more handsome.

"Together we shall vanquish this foul demon plaguing our land and reclaim what was ours!" The Odin lookalike said firmly, and Leo found himself enamoured by the heart displayed by the actor. He looked so genuine that he couldn't help picturing Odin in his stead once more. Were seven years sufficient to change a man this much, or was he just holding on to the false hope that one day, Odin would return into his arms and Niles'?

Although this sight was something that deserved some whispers, both Niles and Leo found their throat parched, no words coming out of their mouths. Perhaps it was the shock of seeing someone who looks and acts like their former boyfriend after seven years of belief that he was gone as quickly as he arrived. So, when the play ended and the crowd getting to their feet to applause the impressive act, the two men only managed to eye each other in uncertainty. They didn't want to recognise the hope blooming in their hearts, but the sight of the man named Owain standing proud on the stage with a pale yellow cloak with short sleeves adorned with white fur was too much.

"We need to find out who that is." Said Niles, answered with a nod from Leo. They made their way to the back of the tree near the tent and stood close enough to it that they would be able to see who came out with ease. One by one, the actors emerged out of the tent with refreshment in their hands, and it took about fifteen minutes for the person they were expecting to burst out of the flaps.

"I'm sorry!" The man called Owain practically sprinted out of the tent, followed by his friend who employed the same horrified expression as if they were being chased by an axe murderer. A split second later, the redhead woman charged after her two companions with her plaid mini skirt had stained with a mark that looked an awful lot like a coffee spill, and to say that she looked upset was a huge understatement.

Niles' reaction was much quicker than Leo's because as soon as the blond turned his head, his boyfriend was no longer at his side. In a hurried half-run, Leo ran towards the three adults who were already making their way towards the venue exit. It was a difficult feat, because not only was his vision obscured by bodies, he wasn't fast enough to leave before everyone else did. As a result, he was trapped between the festival attendees with no effective way of slipping past them. Sighing in resignation, Leo could only hope that Niles had better luck than him.

.

"Yet another success today for the hero of darkness!" Owain pumped his fist in the air, jumping a little off the ground as he did so. He gave Inigo a high-five in the changing area, coaxing a few chuckles from the other actors. "I saw Luci near the end of the fourth scene. So she  _did_ come!" The brunette rubbed his fingers through his hair as he took a seat and cracked open a can of cold coffee.

"Of course she did, what, were you expecting otherwise?" Severa puffed out her chest with her arms crossed before taking a seat next to a visibly sweaty Owain who was taking his time changing out of his stage costume. "God, you smell!"

Sniffing himself, Owain frowned. "No, I don't!"

"Still, I'm so jealous of you," Inigo sighed as he rested his cheek in his hand, setting his half-empty can of coffee on the table they shared. "Did you see how those girls looked at you?"

"Friend, you possess a very striking talent too! Do not sell yourself short. In time, you will find a pair of eyes that will not once rip their attention away from your magnificent footwork and rhythmic movements!" Said the blond before he put on his white shirt and sprayed some cologne.

"Inigo's a creep. He'll never find a girlfriend."

"Severa, you're—" Inigo never did finish his sentence, as one abrupt movement sent his cold beverage flying towards the redhead. Although it wasn't Owain who spilled it, both men froze anyway upon seeing the brown liquid spilling on the edge of Severa's treasured mini-skirt and knee-high socks.

The scream was deafening, leading both Owain and Inigo to bolt towards the exit, dreading what kind of violence awaited them if they chose to delay their escape even one more second. They had no idea where they were headed, but thanks to their aptitude in finding an opening in a crowd, they managed to escape from the wrath of Severa.

As soon as Owain found his bearing once more, he wondered why exactly he ran away when it wasn't his fault. It was probably because Severa was the incarnation of the devil himself when she became ticked off. Taking a deep breath, Owain leaned against the tree, Thankfully, he had enough time to get dressed into his usual attire before Inigo decided to be clumsy and spill his drinks.

He leaned against the tree as he whipped out his phone, getting ready to message Lucina so they could meet up and enjoy the rest of the festival together. It had been a while since they last met, after all. Combined with Owain's job and Lucina's odd hours, it was tricky to find a time. It was a shame because he really liked talking with his cousin. He was only halfway through his message when he heard soft footsteps approaching from behind.

"So you managed to flee from the demoness, comrade!?" Owain threw a grin as he turned his head and body in one swift motion to come face-to-face with a man whom he hadn't seen in  _years_. Just like that, it felt like his whole life flashed before his eyes that he might as well take Severa's punch straight on and get sent into heaven instead. His fingers twitched the moment the floodgate of memories were open, wishing that he could just lean forward and kiss the man in front of him.

Niles. His gorgeous snowy white curls, still untamed falling over his one eye and eyepatch, curving towards his cheeks and away from them at the same time. His ebony skin glistened under the bright Ylisse sun with a tight shirt and pants that left little to the imagination that if Owain closed his eye for one second, he could see himself burying his nose into Niles' neck where he could smell fresh aftershave, so sweet and so Niles. He remembered holding the dark-skinned man in the morning as he made three cups of perfectly brewed coffee for himself, Owain and Leo. They would eat together, chatting away about a TV series that they binged last night or the exams they had that day.

Owain missed those days. He wished that he could turn back time and return to blissful ignorance that he took for granted. Not for the first time, he wished he was Odin, not Owain.

"Hello," He managed to say a little too naturally that it almost scared him. It took him his all to straighten his back and not to turn tail and run away. There were  _so_ many questions he wanted to ask, but he swallowed them. No matter how sharp Niles was, there was no way he knew for a fact that he was the Odin that ran away without a goodbye seven years ago, the very same Odin who broke his promise to always stand by their side for as long as he loved them. No, Owain had absolutely no right to face Niles right now. "I thought—" He took a deep breath and exhaled with a large smile that he hoped didn't look too forced. "I thought you were my friend. How embarrassing."

"He went that way," Niles replied curtly, pointing behind him. "His lady friend was still chasing him last I checked. Now," He gave Owain a one-over. "I'm not going to beat around the bush."

 _Here it comes_ , Owain thought to himself.

"Odin, it's you isn't it?"

Owain looked at Niles' watchful eyes and refrained from swallowing, or worse, from running away with tail between his legs, because that would only confirm what Niles already suspected.  _It's okay_ , he assured himself. He had changed so much from back in his college days. His hair had changed colour naturally, he was a lot taller, a lot leaner and a lot more muscular. If he didn't give Niles a reason to doubt his identity, he wouldn't be caught red-handed.

"I'm sorry," He tilted his head. "I'm not sure whom you're talking about. My name is Owain."

A long silence stretched on as Niles gauged the validity of Odin's statement. It was difficult to know for sure because for one, he hadn't seen Odin in  _seven damn years_ that he wasn't even sure anymore about the subtle changes in his body language, whether he was lying or not. Secondly, Owain didn't look like he was lying. Lastly, this Owain was an actor, so it was within the realm of possibility that if he was acting, he was doing a stellar job at it. Niles was stumped.

"Clearly," He decided to say, now doubting his own judgement. "Sorry, it's just, my friend looks so much like you, especially the talk about, hm, his aching blood?"

"Aching blood?" Owain stared at Niles. He knew that he absolutely should refrain from using colourful languages. "He sounds like a character."

"He was," Niles narrowed his eye then tapped his conversation partner on the shoulder and felt the lack of reaction from him. Was that it? Was his suspicion truly falsely placed? Coming into it, he couldn't be more certain that Owain was Odin, yet now that they were face-to-face, he felt like he was grasping at straws.

Conversation closed. Owain sucked in a breath in an attempt to bury the disappointment that swelled within him deeply. Niles' touch seared into his shoulder, leaving marks that he suspected wouldn't fade away for a long time. He wanted so badly to rise and take Niles into his arms, but he knew that he no longer had the right to. Owain was at peace knowing that he hadn't been completely wiped out of Niles' memory.  _It's better this way_ , he thought as Niles retracted his hand and tentatively turned around. There was no need to rip open a wound of the past.

"Wait," He said and immediately regretted it. No, what was he doing!? "I haven't seen you around. Are you not a local?" He swallowed. It was a bit tough to not let his flair show.

"No," Niles answered quickly enough. If Owain didn't know Niles any better, he would've missed the small tug on the corner of his lips that was a sign of a pleasant surprise for him. "This is my first time here."

"I can give you a tour if you'd like?" He tentatively offered while knowing full well what a terrible idea this was and what a moron he was. Wasn't the plan to leave both Niles and Leo alone? Not give them a full damn tour of Ylisse? What if he slipped up somewhere and became too comfortable again? That would be disastrous! Alas, it was far too late for take-backs. He just had to hope that hopefully, his acting capability was enough to carry him through the day.

"Though I sure hope you weren't trying to take me all to yourself," Niles chuckled low, a tone that Owain learned, was still enough to send a shiver down his spine. How many times had he heard that directed at him in bed? "Because my boyfriend will be coming with us."

"Worry not, friend," He slipped, glee clear in his voice at the small implication that Niles and Leo were still together, then immediately hoped that his manner of speech wasn't enough to ring the metaphorical alarms in Niles' head. "Of course your boyfriend can come too. As long as you don't mind me third-wheeling, that is." He grinned, watching Niles eyeing him with a glint in his sapphire eye. Then, he let his sight off Owain to fiddle on his smartphone.

"Hey, Leo. Go to the entrance and take a left. We've got ourselves a tour guide," Said the dark-skinned man, his eye darting towards Odin with a smirk plastered on his lips. "Mmhm, his name is Owain. Just come here quickly," With that, Niles hung up and focused on Owain once more. "His name is Leo."

"Leo, huh?" Owain smiled fondly. It had been so long since he said that name out loud. Ever since he came back to Ylisse, he had not spoken about either of them to anyone except maybe Severa and Inigo. However, the two didn't know that Owain had been romantically involved with them. If they did, Owain feared that he would never hear the end of it. "Oh, and what is your name?" He asked, biting back anything that might follow the innocent question.

Niles observed Owain's features and smirked. He certainly wasn't too bad looking. Sure, he looked an awful lot like Odin, but comparing to him, Owain was built a lot sharper. Not to mention those muscles rippling through his shirt, they were practically begging to be stared at. He silently wondered if Leo would agree to have Owain intrude their bedroom tonight. Well, regardless, he would be keeping a very close eye on their tour guide. If he was the same Odin, his careless nature was bound to expose itself sooner or later.

"Impressive act, by the way," Niles purred, and Owain thought that he had a sudden case of heart attack. The only reason he didn't start sweating was that he realised that Niles was referring to the play and not his pretence that Leo and Niles were a stranger. "You looked like you know your way around a sword."

Still the same Niles with his innuendos, it seemed, Owain chuckled. It relieved him to know that even after all these years, the man hadn't changed. "Well, I do have a background in longsword fighting. Been studying it for almost five years now."

"Oh?" The slightly shorter male raised his eyebrows in fascination. "Is that common in Ylisse?"

"It's niche, but it has its place. I'm just glad it helped me get in character." The brunette shrugged but still with a permanent grin on his face.

"Sure did," The silver-haired male nodded, but soon turned around when he saw Leo walking around the corner towards them. "Ah, here's Leo."

"Good day, Leo. I'm Owain." The brunette offered his hand and guessed that he'd be left hanging when all he received in return was a calculating frown and a soft exhale. Leo opened his mouth to say something but quickly snapped it shut only to shake Owain's hand.

"Greetings, Owain," He said calmly despite the bite underlying his words. "Thank you for volunteering to take us around Ylisse. I was a little worried that we'd spend five days holed up in our room."

"Not one for adventuring and getting lost in town, are you? I'd have to say that sometimes it's the best way to really explore a place." Owain replied with laughter as he guided them towards the carpark where his admittedly presentable car awaited. More often than not, he chose to travel with his motorbike, but since he had many props he needed to take with him, he decided to drive instead. Besides, Severa and Inigo stayed over yesterday, so might as well give them a lift. Speaking of those two, he should let them know that he'd be leaving without them. So, once he jumped into the car and turned on the engine, he took out his phone and typed up a message.

"Pretty neat ride." Niles started. It seemed that he'd be taking the shotgun.

"Courtesy of a good job, I guess," Owain chuckled in response. "Feel free to put on anything you want. Just connect through Bluetooth."

"I think I'd rather let the one in charge have the freedom of choice." Leo added from the backseat. He was leaning back on the chair with his arms and legs crossed but keeping a close look at the rear-view mirror.

"Yeah, sure." Owain's fingers hovered over Inigo's cheesy pop love song playlist but shook his head and played Severa's instead. He needed to tread with care if he wanted to survive the day. It was bad enough that he was in a car ride with the boyfriends he ditched seven years ago without a word, it would be catastrophic if he were caught lying about his own identity. Maybe he could just play it off as temporary amnesia? No, Niles would just punch him in the guts if he dared to pull off  _another_  deceit.  _Oh, Owain... you're an absolute moron._  He pitied himself for being in this situation, but then again, he brought it upon himself.

"So, what do you do for a living, Owain?" Niles asked once they started moving.

"Oh, uhm," He pressed his finger against his lips while his other hand was handling the steering wheel. "I'm a police officer." He spouted his usual answer. Now that he was already here, he needed to offer yet another lie. No, he didn't work for the cops.

"You must be pretty high-up then if you can get this car." Leo remarked calmly yet with a cutting tone.

"I guess I am," He laughed rather nervously. No, don't blunder now, Owain! It might be wise to change the topic now, he decided. "So, what brought you here?"

"My sister's wedding." Leo muttered. 

"She would have our heads on a pike if we dare refuse her invitation!"

"And put the pike in the wedding reception. With our heads on it." The blond added, remembering how questionable Camilla's methods could sometimes be. 

"Your sister sounds like she's not someone you'd want to mess around with. Just like my friend you saw back then. Her name's Severa, by the way, and the other one is Inigo." It pained Owain to keep this up, but not like he had a choice. Still, Camilla's wedding? Time sure flew by, huh? With a smile, he silently wondered who the lucky man was.

"It seems to me that both you and Inigo are rather terrified of her." Remembering the display just a few moments ago, Leo couldn't help a chuckle, some weight now lifted off his shoulder now that he had a feel of Owain's personality though that served as nothing but a red flag in Leo's mind. He wasn't someone who fell into the comfort of a stranger's voice ears. Niles was an exception, but that was because he was so young when they first met. Others, Leo needed a long while to be accustomed to, and even now, still a little wary of.

"Yeah," Owain burst out laughing. "Yeah, that's true. She's intense, but I assure you, she has a heart of gold. She just watches out for us in her own little quirky way. Tough love, as everyone says."

"Trust me, I've got enough of that from Leo here every day." Niles shrugged with a small chuckle that made flowers bloom inside Owain. When Leo snapped back at Niles' teasing, he thought about how wonderful it would be to ease back into domestic life with the two again, and how he wished he could do that. Those short couple of years had been one of the best times in his life. Alas, it would be much better for all parties involved if he stayed away from them, giving them eternal ignorance of their Odin's true identity.

Their first destination was a park that Owain would visit in his lunch breaks. It was also where pet owners would play with their animals, so it wasn't a surprise to see it being rather filled with dogs off their leashes and cats lounging around on their owners' lap. They bought ice cream from a truck not too far away and enjoyed the sweet goodness of it under Ylisse sun as they took a stroll around.

Through Leo, Owain learned of what Elise, Xander and Camilla had been doing the past seven years. It wasn't a surprise to know that Xander had inherited their father's multi-million company together with Camilla while Elise chose to stray away from the family's expectation and chose to work with children in a humble daycare near her place. Niles worked as Leo's assistant in the said company. Owain grimaced at that. If he hadn't left, he most likely would be working alongside Niles too.

"Say, Owain," Niles dropped his arm around the brunette's back and felt the slight flinch that made him quirk his eyebrows. "You're a police officer, right?"

"Niles, don't," Leo whispered something that fell into deaf ears as Niles' smirk remained plastered on his lips.

"What kind of uniform do you fashion here? I'd have to say that it's rather plain back in Nohr."

Owain flushed at the implication. His cheeks turned red, and he scratched his head in a nervous gesture. "W-well, it's nothing special here either."

Both Leo and Niles exchanged glances at the reaction they received. Such expression and body language reminded them so much of Odin, and considering they did a fair amount of dirty talk back then, they knew. However, they refused to pressure Owain to admit that he was Odin when they had so little evidence still. Perhaps if they could coax a few more, they could come in for the kill, but for now, they were content to remain silent.

Owain cut the conversation short to flee to the nearest public bathroom, saying that nature called but in reality, he wanted to splash some water on his face that was getting dangerously close to combusting. Sure, it wasn't like he hadn't had sex ever since he parted from Leo and Niles, but all of those encounters had been anything but intimate. It was nice, sure, but it lacked the same fire and passion than when they were together.

With a sigh, he walked out of the toilet and stopped when he heard the hushed whispers of his companions obviously not meant for his ears.

"I still have my suspicions," Niles said, a finger pressed against his chin pensively. "He claims he isn't, yet he looks and acts like him."

"The Odin we know can't lie to save himself, Niles. Especially not to you."

"I know, but you'll be surprised how much time will change a person. If he's living here as Owain, whom to say that he hadn't been lying to us the entire time we were together?" Owain couldn't see Leo's expression as he was obscured by Niles' broad back, but at the silence, the silver-haired male continued. "Sorry, we have to consider all possibilities here."

"I don't understand, Niles," Leo exhaled, his voice quivering. "I still don't understand why he would leave us like that."

Owain curled his fists into tight balls. He wanted nothing more than to run and hold Leo in his arms, but he no longer had the freedom to do that. His jaw tightened, and eyes darkened when Niles' voice snapped him out of it.

"Owain?" He said, voice merely a whisper. He looked frustrated, angry,  _expectant._ Like he anticipated Owain to drop all act, get on his knees and claim that he was Odin all along, something that was too tempting at this point.

"I—" He choked. "I apologise. Obviously, I stumbled into something sensitive."

Both Niles and Leo's eyes remained at him for a few lingering moments before the latter took a deep breath.

"It's fine." He said shortly before they noticed someone hurrying towards them.

"Owain!" Like a bringer of bad news, a blue-haired female figure ran towards them in haste. She was sporting a straightforward fashion of shirt and cloth pants as she approached Owain and pressed both of her hands on his shoulders. "I've been looking for you. I thought I'd be able to find you after the festival, but..." She took a deep breath, trying to regain her composure. "Nevermind that, you have company?"

"Ah, yeah, this is Leo... and Niles." He said, rubbing the back of his neck as he did so. He wasn't about to ask how Lucina managed to find him because the girl had always been crafty.

"Greetings. My name is Lucina. I'm afraid that I need to steal Owain from you," She all but dragged the man to a more private corner just under a tree where she looked over her shoulder to ensure that they were in a safe distance away. "We need to go."

"What, why?"

"I'll explain it on the way. It's an emergency. Will you tell your companions that you'll be leaving?" Said Lucina as she pushed Owain towards Leo and Niles. He walked away, confused, but knew better than to question his friend.

"I, uh..." Owain scratched his head. He didn't want to leave just yet, but this was probably a blessing in disguise. He had let too many hints slip already. If he stayed much longer, he feared the worst. Yes, Owain shouldn't be greedy. He should be happy to know that Leo and Niles were still together and that the name Odin hadn't been completely erased from their memories. "Sorry, I have to leave. There's a lot to see around this area, so I suggest you just wander around and, uh," He stammered like he was trying to prolong the inevitable farewell. "Nice meeting you... Leo, Niles. Goodbye." As he let those names come out of his lips, he felt a knot in his stomach. Finally, he was able to say those words out loud. Like this, perhaps he could finally find closure.

.

There was nothing that could soothe Niles more than the combination night, stars and Leo in his arms. The only thing that could beat that was if Odin's boisterous presence was by their side, and tonight was no exception. He found himself blankly staring at the sky, watching the stars winking at him. They were different from the ones he could see on Nohr. In Ylisse, everything was so much clearer, like it was a part of town that was untouched by the corruption that Nohr was slowly recovering from.

He felt Leo snuggling closer, encouraging Niles to pull him into his chest. "Something on your mind, love?" He asked even knowing full well what Leo's answer would be.

"I feel like we were so close..." Leo sighed into his boyfriend's neck.

"I know," Niles replied with a flat tone. "If that's not Odin, then I suppose we can move on. If he  _is_ Odin, at least we heard a proper goodbye." What he didn't say was that he dreaded to acknowledge that Owain was Odin, despite what his guts said. Because if his suspicions turned out to be correct, it meant that perhaps Odin never thought of them as special, after all. Especially if he was willing to brush them off like that.

"I wish his ghost would stop hounding us," Leo mumbled sleepily with a voice full of melancholy and longing that Niles was a bit too familiar with at this point. "Just when we thought we'd moved on, this happened."

"Life is a cruel game," Said Niles as he pushed himself off the ground, Leo followed. "But for now, we have to sleep. The wedding is tomorrow and your sister will kill us if we're not at our best."

The two retreated into their bedrooms quietly and collapsed on the bed. It didn't take long for the slumber to find them.

.

The wedding was exactly how Leo and Niles pictured it to be. Camilla hadn't been modest and took it upon herself to rent out the most luxurious mansion she could find, complete with a seven-course meal, house DJ and a massive swimming pool on the outside. It was almost like that one time she hosted a reunion party for her high school friends, except cranked up by a million. She had an elegant and flowy velvet dress that accentuated her flattering figure and heels so tall she could kill a man with them. True to her reputation as the femme fatale of the company, her display of power and elegance were at full force that only served to highlight the fact that she was the unmistakable star of the show.

Leo, having had enough of social interaction for the night, left outside to the balcony overlooking a quiet garden where he could finally get a moment of peace. It seemed that Xander and Elise were still in there, somewhere. How they managed to do this for so long, he would never know.

From the corner of his eyes, he spotted Niles emerging from the mass of bodies in the ballroom. Leo hadn't seen him the whole night, save for dinner and the part where they congratulated Camilla. He always managed to slip by everyone unnoticed, and not for the first time, Leo wished he had the same talent too.

"Hey," Niles grinned. "You're not dancing?"

"Ha ha. Very funny, Niles." Leo answered with a roll of his eyes. They both knew full well how terrible he was at the said activity.

"Why not? I rather think that your dancing can be stimulating." He said mockingly while nipping one of Leo's earlobes, rewarding him with an adorable whimper and turn of the head.

Leo dared himself to open one of his eyes and realised that he was now facing the garden and the many trees surrounding it. Underneath one of them, he spotted two figures talking amongst themselves in a hushed whisper. Perhaps two guests who wanted to steal a moment to be physical? He could sympathise because he and Niles sometimes took time off parties to do just that.

"Wait, Niles!" Leo all but placed his hand on the man's face and pushed him away. "That's... that's Owain, isn't it?"

At the mention of the name, Niles perked up and looked at the direction where Leo's eyes were set on. Sure enough, he was there. He was clad in a black suit and a light blue shirt. Next to him was the lady who introduced herself as Lucina, wrapped in a modest black dress and short heels. Owain was leaning against the tree, eyes darting left and right towards the crowd inside the mansion while Lucina had a hand on the trunk near the brunette's head, but not hovering too close.

Both Leo and Niles frowned as they tried to figure out why the two were here, dressed for the occasion. Option one, they were a member of an influential enough family in Ylisse that they got an invitation, now ripping themselves away from the crowd so they could have a bit of an alone-time. Option two, they were strangers who wished harm upon all the attendees, and neither men knew which possibility was worse.

Lucina and Owain exchanged a few short sentences that plastered a look of concern on their faces. Moments later, they made their way towards the back door of the mansion. Leo and Niles wasted no time in hurrying towards the door, which involved them going down three sets of stairs. Hopefully fast enough that they would be able to catch the two before they disappeared among the crowd.

When they arrived at their destination, there was no one to be seen. They were about to kick the ground in frustration when they heard whispers just outside the glass door. Lucina and Owain must still be out there. So, they stood still, hoping to uncover what was the motive behind their presence.

"...bothers to look at your history will know. You've done well to keep everything to yourself, but not even the Shepherds can completely cover someone's track. Certainly not yours." The agitation was clear in Lucina's voice despite her attempt at keeping her tone level.

"I know. It was my fault. It was my damn fault. I knew I shouldn't have done it." Unlike his companion, Owain was doing an extremely poor job at keeping calm. It seemed that they have stumbled upon a private argument, but neither men made any move to walk away. 

"Look," Lucina exhaled softly. "We'll fix this, okay? We'll make sure Validar doesn't get what he came here for. We'll make sure he'll have no bargaining chips against us."

Validar? Leo recognised that name. He must be one of the guests attending the party, and it seemed that the two outside knew something no one else did. If that was the case, this was Leo's business. He had to make sure no one ruined Camilla's special night.

"Owain, snap out of it!" Lucina raised her voice slightly, surprising even Leo and Niles. "I know you love them, but you know that we don't have the privilege to involve others in our messy business. Not until Validar is dead."

Dead? They wanted Validar dead? Niles and Leo looked at each other in mutual bafflement. However, the one thing that stuck out to them the most was the first part of that sentence. Owain loved them. Loved who? Who was  _them_?

"You're right, Luci," Owain sighed, not aware of the fact that the men in the topic were eavesdropping. "I can't go back to that life." There was a moment of silence, followed with a soft rustle of clothes rubbing against each other. They must be hugging, Leo assumed.

"I'm sorry, brother. I promise that I'll do everything in my power to grant you the freedom to love once more."

There was bitterness in the tone that Leo was far too familiar with. Ever since Odin left, he had fashioned that manner of speech at more than one occasion, wondering why it happened, what pushed him to turn away from them. Whose fault was it? What caused it? There were too many unanswered questions he desperately wanted to be solved. He  _wanted_ Owain to be Odin so he could just grab him by the collar and shake responses out of him. He wanted closure above all else.

"Leo—" Niles didn't manage to grab his boyfriend's hand in time. The next thing he realised, Leo slipped out of his side and walked outside to confront Lucina and Owain, whose eyes widened in shock.

"You're Odin, aren't you?" He croaked, and Niles lost all willpower to stop him. Much like Leo, he, too, would like answers to his question. Most of all, he wanted to slam his fist into Odin's face because he dared to put tears into Leo's beautiful eyes. "Answer me, damn it!" With what strength he had, Leo crashed into Owain, cornering him against the wall with fingers curling tightly around the expensive black suit worn by the brunette.

"L-Leo..." Owain stammered weakly.

"Please stop this!" Lucina said, ripping Leo away from her cousin. Her raw strength surprised even Leo, who tumbled straight into Niles' chest. "Please don't bother Owain."

Both men ignored Lucina, their focus only directed at Owain who still looked too stunned at the sudden reaction coming from Leo. His fingers trembled and lips shaking as he shifted his eyes away from his former boyfriends who were staring at him like they expected him to burst into tears and apologise. Owain was about to do just that, so instead of waiting for a second longer, he swallowed thickly and ran past Leo and Niles, shoulder slamming into Niles' as he stormed off before he could break down and ruin everything.

He couldn't find it in him to flat out deny the accusation, not when Leo looked so desperate and broken for an answer. An answer that Owain couldn't give in fear for their lives. It was a terrible decision to approach them, he knew, but he just wasn't a strong enough man to turn away a bait dangled in front of him. If there was anything that came out of this mistake, it was the realisation that Owain still loved both Leo and Niles and that he would give anything up to run back into their arms, back into their dorm, back into their lives. That was where he belonged. He wanted to be Odin and not Owain. He never asked to be involved in the mess that Owain was in the middle of.

Leo and Niles were silent for a few long seconds after Lucina left. Then, Leo suddenly collapsed onto Niles' chest. As if expecting such reaction, he had his hands ready to grasp Leo's arms and stabilise him. Truth be told, Niles was no less surprised by what just transpired. It was an indirect confession that Owain  _was_ Odin and he had been pretending all this time.

"I don't understand..." Leo muttered, his eyes obscured by his bangs. "Why would he—Odin—Did he..." His voice grew softer by the second. "Did he regret being with us? So much so that he felt it necessary to run away and change his name?"

For the first time in a long while, Niles was rendered speechless. There must be a damn good reason behind this. He wouldn't accept it any other way. He gritted his teeth in frustration at Odin for lying to them, at himself for hoping and waiting for what was not meant to be. However, at the same time, he also knew that Odin wasn't someone who would push people away with no reason, and that was what held his restraint together. Just.

"I... don't think that's the case," Niles said, in turn making Leo came back alive. The man looked at Niles expectantly, waiting for him to elaborate and frowned when Niles pulled out a wallet that Leo didn't recognise. "I took this from Odin when he ran past. Look at what's inside."

Niles and his quick hands, Leo mused. When he opened the leather wallet, he was greeted with a folded picture of the three of them, hidden away behind many parking tickets and receipts stacked inside.

"This might be presumptuous of me, but I think Odin's involved with a bad—" Niles never finished his sentence. He fell to the ground with the echoes of Leo's muffled screams next to him.

.

Leo awoke with a taste of metal in his mouth and the lack of freedom of movement that led him to realise that his hands and feet were tightly bound. Next to him was Niles, conscious but quiet with a cloth stuffed inside his mouth. It didn't seem that he was doing any better either. No, no, a second later, Leo realised that Niles was doing much worse than him because he was confident that legs weren't supposed to bend that way.

He closed his eyes, cringing at the understanding that someone broke his boyfriend's right leg and took it upon themselves to land a few hits on his face too. Swallowing any urge to gag, Leo took a deep breath and shakily whispered, "Where are we?"

Unable to talk, Niles only shrugged but it wasn't in a carefree manner like the one he gave Leo when he misplaced his car key. That served as no comfort for Leo who started to struggle against his restraint. What happened? The last thing he remembered was...

"Camilla..." Leo muttered out, hoping that she was safe and that the wedding ceremony went without a hitch despite the grave situation he found himself in. Looking around, Leo took in his surroundings. It was a small, dark room made with stone and bricks with no windows, the only light being from the crack of the door in front of him. There was nothing they could use to free themselves either, it seemed. The room was completely empty, save for the two bound bodies inside.

"Hey, lean forward," Leo said. Niles obeyed and stuck his face forward as far as he could, and so did Leo. They covered  _just_ enough distance for the blond to nip at the cloth inside Niles' mouth and pulled it away, letting it fall on the ground.

"I can escape," Niles said, then winced when he accidentally moved his broken leg. "But I don't know what kind of resistance we'll find out there."

Leo couldn't help staring at the ground, trying to think of a way they could escape this predicament. However, with no other information aside from this contained room, he couldn't get anywhere. Although kidnapping wasn't somewhat that should be surprising for him, especially coming from an influential family, he never thought that the day would ever come. He regretted not taking a self-defence lesson as Xander did.

"Leo..." Niles glanced at his boyfriend who fell deep in thought, clearly miles away from this place. "I can distract them."

"No!" The blond answered, surprising himself at how quickly he snapped out of it. "I won't let you do that." He didn't want to risk losing Niles, the one person who had been by his side all these times.

"You're the boss." Was the last thing Niles said before the door in front of them was slammed open, revealing three men fully armed with automatic rifles stomping their way towards them. They looked at the cloth gag lying on the floor and scoffed.

"If you want to live, you'd best behave yourself." The one on the left said, eyes drilling into Niles who glared back at him. Knowing that their life was truly in danger, Leo bit back any remark that he might have. Patience. An opening would reveal itself eventually, he thought as he looked behind their captors towards the well-lit room behind them. From what little information he could get, he didn't think there was anyone else in the area with them. If they were the only three here, it was very much possible to get the jump on them.

Except that would be risky. Leo's hand-to-hand combat skill was mediocre at best, and while Niles was a great fighter, he would be held back by his injuries. 

"What are you looking at little shit?" Spat one of the thugs, slamming the barrel of their gun across Leo's face, in turn splitting his lips. Leo bit back a groan of pain as to not satisfy those men.

"Don't touch him!" Niles practically yelled out, hands struggling against his restraint. It was a sight that broke Leo's heart slightly because he knew just how much Niles loved him. He wished he could do something more to help them aside from helplessly looking for an opening that he couldn't find. He had always been complimented for being book-smart, but not even his intellect could rescue them at this point. If only Niles hadn't been injured, they might have a chance...

Think, think, think.

Leo stole another glance at behind the men, hoping to see any doors or windows that lead outside. He tilted his body unconsciously but felt his blood ran cold inside his veins when he heard a muffled cry of pain coming from next to him. The blond choked back his voice upon seeing a foot putting immense pressure on Nile's broken leg. There must be something he could do. Something! Anything at all! He couldn't stand seeing that look on his boyfriend's face. What the  _hell_ happened? Who were these men and what did they want?

It seemed that even at times as grave as this, Niles still found it in him to give Leo a small smile as if telling him not to worry. However, the second time Niles choked out a cry, Leo forced his eyes shut and looked away. He should've been more at guard. He should've been ready for an attack at an event as grand as his sister's wedding. 

"Urk!"

The gagging noise followed with the trickle of thick liquid onto Leo's pants made him flinch. Slowly, he turned his head to see the tip of a knife just mere centimetres away from his face. No, not a knife, he soon swallowed. It was far too long to be one. Following the length of thin steel, his eyes were led to their captor's stomach. A split second later, it was roughly yanked out, letting blood to spill out of the open wound. When the other two men realised what exactly happened, they raised their guns a little too late as they were met with a bullet into their skulls each. In a matter of seconds, all three men fell to the ground with a loud thud.

In front of him, he saw Owain wiping the blood off his longsword with a cloth before putting it back into its sheath. On the door frame, Lucina stood with a silenced handgun, steam still rising from its muzzle.

Neither Niles nor Leo had the chance to say anything. Owain swiftly worked them free off their restraints and Leo could've sworn he spotted a small smile in the corner of his lips when he realised that Niles had successfully unbound himself at some point. That didn't stop him from helping Niles get on his feet. Without exchanging a word, they let themselves be let outside by Owain and Lucina.

It was still dark. Leo wasn't sure if it was the same night or the next, but the only thing he was concerned about was Niles.

"He'll be fine," Owain murmured as he set the man down in his car, leg stretched along the seat. "We'll get my mother to take a look at that. In the meantime..." Rubbing the back of his neck, Owain pursed his lips in his refusal to make eye contact with Leo. "Let's get somewhere safe."

Leo wasn't about to argue with that logic. He jumped into the sedan, squeezing into the space that wasn't occupied by Niles' leg. Owain was quick to turn the car on and drive off.

"Stylish entrance, Odin," Niles spat out, voice fuelled with bitterness and sarcasm, only held back by his gratitude. 

"I..." Owain's heart thundered in his chest. He realised what blunder he had already made and that there was no plausible way for him to lie his way out of this. It was only cemented when his wallet was thrown from his shoulder right into his lap. He swallowed back any scripted response he might or might not have prepared. He had almost forgotten what quick fingers Niles had, especially after his past of being a pickpocket.

Not for the first time ever, Owain was grateful for Lucina's intervention in form of her throat-clear. The car ride home had never been so silent before.

.

Odin's mother, Lissa, was a talented nurse it seemed. She fixed up Niles' broken leg in a matter of minutes using her agile hands. She definitely knew the most efficient techniques to fix up broken bones down pat. It was as painless as it could be that even Niles was in awe. In the corner was a hulking tall figure of a man with his arms crossed, muscles visible underneath the black t-shirt he wore. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that he was Odin's father. He quietly listened to his son's hushed explanation with no apparent changes in his expression. One of those people.

"Don't move too much, okay?" Lissa and her wild curls tied in pigtails warned as soon as she finished bandaging Niles' legs with a crutch that ensured it wouldn't bend in the wrong direction. "Owain, dear!" She called out, making her son jolt instantaneously and his father nodding in Lissa's direction in a silent command for Owain to answer his mother.

"Yes?" The brunette scratched his head while fidgeting on the ground.

"I believe you owe these lovely boys an explanation?" She threw him a sweet smile, then pulled Owain into a hug and tiptoed to kiss his forehead. "It's up to you." Whispered Lissa before taking Lon'qu's hand and walked out of the room with Lucina, leaving Owain alone with Niles and Leo on the couch.

The two men focused their sharp eyes at Owain who only managed an inaudible whimper, wanting nothing more than to run, but he knew that if he chose to walk away, he would lose any trust left held by Leo and Niles. This was it. Either he included them in his mess, or push them away once more and let them live their lives in peace. Although the latter sounded like the better choice, he feared that it was far too late for that already.

When he met Leo and Niles in college, he never knew that his life would be turned upside down. All he wanted was the company of cool, mysterious students who kept to themselves. He had forcibly put his foot on the door, lodging himself into Leo and Niles' tight relationship and received love in return despite the contempt he was treated with in the beginning. 

It seemed that they had nothing left they wanted to say. The question of 'why' was loud and clear in Owain's head even without words. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall opposite the two, resigned, his fingers wildly shaking behind his back.

"I'm sorry." Was the first thing he said. His eyes were closed, he didn't dare to look at what kind of expression his ex-boyfriends wore. He had absolutely no right to stand in front of them, no right to talk to them like they were friends. He had hurt them twice in the worst possible way. Once when he upped and left out of the blue, and now by approaching them and throwing them into the deep end without any knowledge of his true identity.

Owain shifted his gaze to the doorknob next to him. He could still leave. He could leave them in the dark forever.

"Odin," Leo started with a voice that most would deem as calm, but only filled to the brim with impatience for Odin who knew him like the back of his hands for two years. "Explain." He simply finished, too tired, too broken. He didn't want to push Odin any more than he already had.

"I'm not Odin. Never been and never was," He muttered, back pressed so hard against the wall that his bones ached as if it would somehow conceal his presence. "My real name is Owain and my parents work under an organisation called Shepherds led by my uncle Chrom."

Leo raised one of his eyebrows in response. He started pacing around the room slowly with his hands behind his back, a very Leo thing to do, Odin mused. It seemed that something just never changed. That was enough to take a slither of worry away from Owain's head. However, he was well aware that his story wasn't finished.

"I... The reason I left you was because," Owain took a deep breath, suddenly feeling Leo and Niles' combined heavy gaze on him. He knew he had to choose his words carefully this time. "My uncle's sister Emmeryn, the mayor of this town was murdered by a cult of Grima led by a man called Validar. They were coming for us. All of us. My parents had no choice but to force me away, strip out the false name I've lived my entire life knowing and locked me inside the house for months."

Niles realised that this sounded insane like he was living his life in the finale of a movie. However silly Odin was, he had never been the one to make up such an elaborate story, not when he employed a dismayed expression. So, he kept his mouth shut.

Owain crossed his arms, but it looked like he was hugging himself, trying to calm down. "My father almost died protecting my mother. The Shepherds; Robin, Uncle Chrom, Luci, everyone, everyone tried the best they could to stop the rest of Ylisse from getting involved."

"What did Validar want from you?" Leo asked softly, knowing full well what effect this had on Odin.

"I-I don't know," Owain choked out at the memory of a knife being plunged into his father's chest right before his eyes. "They never told me, but I know they're going for Ylisse's national treasure. I was forced to pick up a weapon and fight. I had to," Continued Owain, this time slumping into the floor and brought his knees together. "I didn't even know what I was getting myself into. I got dragged home because I heard Aunt Emmeryn was murdered, but I wasn't aware that my family was a part of some secret organisation. And, and I know this sounds absolutely insane, but... but I'm telling the truth. I swear!"

Leo's gaze softened when he heard the desperation in Odin's voice. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that he was holding back his tears.

"We killed Validar three years ago, but I knew that it wasn't over. We had some freedom, which was why I dared to show up in that play a couple of days ago, but still had to tread with care. I wanted to contact you, I really do! But... Luci said that I can't risk anyone knowing that I still keep in touch with you. You were in Nohr, somewhere that we couldn't afford to watch, not when our family's life was on the line in Ylisse. I had to lay low... seven whole damn years, not knowing how you were and if you were okay..."

There was a long period of silence as Odin tried to compose himself, and Leo and Niles gladly gave him space to recover. Not for long, however, as Leo still had a question that he needed answered.

"So you didn't leave us because you were displeased?"

"Displeased?" Odin's eyes widened like it was the single most stupid question. "What reason do I have to be displeased? Those couple of years with you both were the happiest I'd ever been! Oh, Leo, you didn't... all this time, you didn't think that I..."

"What else were we supposed to think!?" Niles hissed, making Odin flinch as a result. Good, he thought. If he wasn't injured, he would've crossed the room and punch Odin in the face. "You left us without a word, no goodbye, no messages. You just disappeared like you never existed!"

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Odin bit his lower lip and withdrew further into the wall. "And I'm sorry I dragged you into my mess. I should've let you go that day after the festival. I put you into danger, and I can't offer more than a pathetic apology and a story so ridiculous you probably think I'm making this whole thing up."

Leo might not have the longest legs in the world, but Niles had never seen him cross the room any faster than he did. In a heartbeat, he reached Odin, crouched and curled his fingers around the collar of the brunette's shirt.

"You're a  _moron_ ," He gasped out. "You could've told us in the beginning and we would've gone straight here."

"Leo, were you listening to what I said!?" Odin all but cried out, this time tears staining his cheeks and dripping down his chin. "We are dealing with a cult! They won't hesitate to kill anyone in their way like you saw today, and there's no way I would endanger you like that."

"Leo's right. You're a fucking idiot, Odin," Spat Niles bitterly, his sapphire eyes darkening. He looked very,  _very_ upset and only just managed to hold himself back. "Who to say that they wouldn't come for us anyway? If we'd known what danger we were getting ourselves into, we could've prepared for the worst, but now we were taken completely by surprise. We got hurt because you didn't tell us what was going on."

"But..." Odin choked out, tears flowing even quicker than they did before. "I couldn't... I didn't..." He closed his eyes and sucked in his breath. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

Niles sighed. It was far more painful than he anticipated to see the usually vibrant man being reduced to a pathetic, sobbing mess like that. Good to know that even after seven years, he still couldn't stand to see his loved ones crying.

Leo, it appeared, had the same thing in mind. However, instead of staying quiet, he pressed his hands on Odin's wet cheek and placed a small kiss on his lips. It was soft, quick and gentle, not lingering a second too long nor pulling away too quickly. It was just enough to erase Odin's sobs from the room.

Any semblance of moisture stopped dripping down from the brunette's eyes. He sat there, far too stunned to react to what just happened, so Leo took it upon himself to repeat the gesture until Odin finally could breathe again and returned the kiss with years worth of longing. Niles glanced at his broken leg and sighed. He wished he could walk over and taste Odin again, but that was no option unless he was looking to make everything worse. Well, he was still upset at the brunette, so that was also part of the reason why he didn't want to put any effort to move.

"Niles," Leo said as if reading his mind.

"Yeah," He muttered in a frustrated tone but couldn't stay bitter for long when Leo pressed a kiss on his temple. "And then you have to go and do that..." He sighed. He wanted to make Odin feel guilty for a few more minutes, but Leo was making such feat impossible.

"I..." Odin gave Niles a small apologetic smile. "I think I'll give you a moment to collect yourselves." He turned towards the knob when he heard Niles' voice calling out his name.

"You're not walking out again. You go out that door and I will make sure your death is painful."

Odin immediately tensed and ripped his hand away from the metal like it was made of lava. He turned around to be greeted with a smile that only signified that he was in deep, deep trouble. Leo and Niles might be soft inside, but that didn't mean the latter didn't have streaks of sadism every now and then. "Y-yes, okay. Okay." He said, palming the hem of his shirt uncomfortably.

"Come here."

Odin quietly crossed the room and stood next to Niles who was still sitting on the couch, one leg sprawled across the length.

"Closer."

He obeyed and was rewarded with a deafening slap that echoed in the small room.

"That's for making Leo worry," Said Niles flatly, then grabbed Odin's shirt and pulled him close. The brunette yelped and cushioned himself so he didn't fall right on top of Niles. A heartbeat later, he felt Niles' lips on his, a kiss so sloppy and wet unlike what Leo offered him. He would've drowned in it had Niles not bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. "And that's for not telling us why you left, you absolute buffoon."

"R-right... I deserve that." Odin sucked his lips and tasted his own blood. Both his cheek and lips now throbbing with a dull pain that he brought upon himself.

"Now what are you going to do to fix this up?" Niles asked while leaning against the armrest of the leather sofa, arms crossed and eyes interrogative.

"I'll..." Odin sighed. "I'll let you return to Nohr. I'm sorry for my lack of competence in dealing with our inside problem."

Both Niles and Leo sighed in unison. "When are you going to restore some brain cells, Odin?" The former shook his head exasperatedly. "Are you coming back with us or not?"

"But—"

"Or are we staying here?" Leo cut.

"Niles, I can't put you through this  _again_. Once is enough. I don't want to see you hurt, nor you, Leo," When the pair of eyes remained unmoving on him, Odin sighed. This was not the answer they were looking for, was it? And definitely not the one he wanted. Odin wanted to have the three of them reunite again because he felt like pieces of himself were missing each day he spent without his loves. That way, perhaps he would be able to help fix what pain he caused them, and hopefully, they would be able to heal together.

He should've trusted them more. He should've kept in touch and tried to protect them directly instead of letting this happen. It was his fault that they were caught unprepared.

"I'll come back with you to Nohr." He finally said, voice full of conviction.

"There. Not that hard, was it?" Niles finally cracked up a genuine smile and so did Leo who immediately moved to kiss Odin again, relief radiating from every crevice of his body.

It was almost laughable how right this felt like they had not been apart for more than a few days. Leo's soft voice, Niles' calloused fingers. How he dreamt of them every night and yearned to experience them again. He was an idiot for leaving all those years ago even with the excuse of trying to protect his loved ones. All of them took a seat on the couch and talked, talked and talked until the moon started to go down, their eyelids heavy and throats parched. There were so much they needed to say, but not enough time. Seven years worth of longing were bared open for everyone to see because nothing else mattered at that moment.

Lissa came in a few hours later to see Odin, Leo and Niles asleep on the couch, hands intertwining together.

.

"Oh my," Camilla pressed her fingers against her plump lips when she saw her baby brother returning with Niles and a man she hadn't seen in a long, long while. "What happened to you?" She pointed at Leo's boyfriend's legs.

Leo was relieved to see not a hair on Camilla's head was misplaced. It still glistened with its beautiful colour, neatly combed into flawless curls.

"Odin plays rough sometimes. Truly a wildcard," Niles purred, coaxing giggle out of Camilla's throat.

"I was worried when I didn't see you in the afterparty, Leo!" She said with a drag of syllables like he was trying to coddle Leo. "But it seems that you found a lost puppy. I see that my concern was over nothing." She then smiled thoughtfully after eyeing Odin up and down. "Well, I believe the bed is big enough for three, and I have intentionally soundproof the room, so..."

"As expected of Lady Camilla," Niles bowed dramatically with a small smirk while both Leo and Odin looked away, tips of Leo's ears red and the back of Odin's neck burning aflame. "Always so prepared."

"Well, go on then!" She giggled before turning around with a graceful swish of hair that made the three men smell the fragrance of perfume she put on.

.

In the plane ride back to Nohr, Odin felt like couldn't sit down. His behind was throbbing from Leo and Niles' rough ministration the night before, oh not to mention his jaws too. It felt like it was impossible to keep them close.

He groaned again and again, shifting uncomfortably on his chair while Leo kept his face straight with Ylisse folklore collection open in his lap and Niles smiling as he watched the sky outside the plane window, both men fully aware of the reason why Odin couldn't stay still for more than two seconds.

"Ugh..." Odin heaved out, then almost choked when he felt a hand snaking itself under his pants, ending with another pair that threw a blanket over his lower half, then followed suit. He gasped out at the sudden stimulation and couldn't help thinking but this was going to be one hell of a long plane ride back.

He prayed he could survive the journey with his pride intact.

* * *

 

Aaand for more art~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my headcanon that Odin's the tallest out of the three <3<3


	3. Kraken AU: Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niles has tentacles on his back. Leo and Owain don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry everyone for I have sinned
> 
> Anyway this was an attempt at PWP but look at what monstrosity I conjured. It's anything but PWP. Ultimate self-indulgent chapter, I doubt anyone's gonna read this LMAOO
> 
>  **Universe** : AU where Ylisse exists in the same universe as Hoshido and Nohr  
>  **Rating** : Explicit  
>  **Warning** : TENTACLE SEX WHAT ARE YOU EXPECTING??  
>  **Pairing** : Mostly Leodin and Leoniles

Much like most humans that plagued the land, Niles loved everything beautiful.

Jewelry, antiques and novelties to name a few. However, he longed for these items not to satisfy his own collection of rarities, but it was because he wanted to savour the moment of drinking in their sight, watching the glisten of their polished surface, how he could see his reflection staring back at him before he crushed them, shattering them into a million pieces and letting them float in the ocean.

Much like he relished in the act of destruction, he always loved the hunt. It was the moment he emerged from the seas, causing ripples all around him and hearing the mortified screams ringing all around him like a hundred bells tolling simultaneously during the night. It was when one of his appendages slammed against the pathetically flimsy structure those humans had the courage of boarding, feeling them crack and shatter under his touch, watching his home slowly envelope ships and welcomed them in its embrace. Then Niles would sift through the wreckage, looking for anything that might interest him, that might take his attention away from his curse of eternity.

Of course, it wasn't always met with terrorised cries. The humans would always try new, quirky things to injure him. Not that they ever succeeded. Those whom he deemed worthy, powerful enough, beautiful enough, he spared momentarily. However, much like everything else he was moderately fascinated in, he wanted to destroy them. Sometimes, Niles would take them under the water and watched them struggle to breathe. They thrashed around, flailing their arms desperately until he could no longer see bubbles forming out of their mouths and noses, then Niles would let them go and watched as their lifeless bodies sink. The special ones, he might take to a nearby rock to enjoy tearing apart or even have a good fuck with before killing them.

How does Krakens have sex, you may ask?

Simple. Niles wasn't always one. At one point, he had been a human with two legs and two arms. Even now, he could assume his old form, all tendrils shrinking into his back, hidden away under a tight layer of ebony skin. However, it was like wearing an overly tight leather jacket, no space to wiggle your hands around, no freedom of movements at all. Another option was to let his tentacles free on his back, but of course, it wasn't a sight common to the human race either. He couldn't stand having no freedom, so he always limited his time on land.

It was, of course, until he laid his eyes upon the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his entire life.

.

"Hmm," Leo placed his finger against his lips when he stumbled upon a runic language he wasn't familiar with. With one swift yet a regal movement, he pushed himself off the chair and walked towards the nearest bookshelf just next to an open window bay. It was filled with hardcover research journals that he had personally gathered and categorised, so he was confident that there would be something to help him in his research. "Ah, there it is." He whispered to himself with a small smile of satisfaction as he slid out a large book with brown and gold trimming.

Before he retreated back to his desk, his eyes flew outside the window overlooking the training ground where he could see a visitor from the kingdom of Ylisse, Prince Owain, sparring with Gunther. Instead of walking away, Leo found himself sitting on the window bay with keen interest. Owain was good looking, that much he knew. Hell, he wouldn't be sleeping with him if he didn't think so. Although no one else knew about this liaison of theirs, it was still a mighty good thing that neither princes had a pressing need to give birth to an heir. Xander had ascended the throne with Siegbert as a future king while Exalt Chrom was raising Morgan and Lucina as candidates for the throne of Ylisse.

Leo smiled when Owain managed to corner Gunther and disarmed him, thus ending the fight. It was one of those rare moments that was starting to become a common occurrence, it seemed. Owain had improved. His cheeks quickly burned when he realised that the subject of his interest was staring back at him with a bright grin, giving an eager wave as he did so. Leo gave one of his own and saw Owain bowing to Gunther, thanking him for his time before sprinting into the castle. Moments later, Owain stood in the library, still sweaty from the training and the run.

"Greetings, my royal ally!" He started, sauntering towards Leo's desk and resting his hands on it. "I see that you are as occupied as ever with your cryptic and mystifying tome of intelligence gathering, no doubt performing an exploration of the enigmatic land of Valla!" Swivelling around one spot, he made his way deeper into the room.

"Yes, Owain," Leo rolled his eyes as he dipped his quill in a pot of ink and started writing on parchment. However, he didn't get too much done when he felt Owain behind him, breathing down his neck with a pure interest of observation. "Can you please stop that?"

"Huh?" Owain blinked in confusion.

"Crowding me while I work? Ugh," Leo sighed at the other prince's lack of understanding of personal bubble. Well, that was what made him charming, he supposed, the childlike innocence. Taking a stand, Leo was surprised to immediately meet Owain's lips, and to feel his wrists being grasped by the swordsman's tight hold. In an instant, he was pushed down against his desk.

Their tongues tangled and wrestled for control while both men adjusted their heads to deepen the kiss. Owain's breath was hot and he tasted of cheese, undoubtedly what he had been snacking on before his sparring session. Not only the delicacy, Owain also smelt like sweat and metal, his body aflame and touch searing thanks to his sparring session.

"I missed you," Owain sighed with his cheeks pinkish and blue eyes gleaming with warmth, then he pulled away just enough to stare into Leo's hazel eyes.

What a scandalous thing to do. No one would ever dare suspect that the Prince of Nohr and Ylisse were involved in a physical relationship. What they thought was a political discussion behind closed doors, was in fact, just the two royal children getting intimate. They could only meet at special occasion, after all, so it wasn't strange for Owain to want to make the most out of their meeting. Leo was a little more reserved in comparison, but that didn't mean he didn't welcome the initiative.

"Hm," Leo hummed, bobbing his head in response.

"Say, Leo," Owain said as he helped the other royalty back on his feet. "Would I have the honour of accompanying the dark prince himself on a quest to search for the finest metal and riches Nohr could offer?"

"What's wrong with your sword, Owain?" Still getting used to Owain's manner of speech, Leo rolled his eyes.

"Why, it is unbecoming of a hero to only wield  _one_ sword! I must expand my horizons, continuously strive to better myself in the mastery of the said art!" Owain puffed his chest out while his partner merely shook his head but didn't directly refuse, which the swordsman took as a silent agreement. So, he tugged Leo's hand and dragged him outside. 

The road of Nohr still made Leo worry. Ever since the death of King Garon, it had done much to recover, thanks to the help of Hoshido and Ylisse, in turn strengthening the relationship between kingdoms, but that didn't mean that Leo felt completely at ease traversing the markets. Owain, in the other hand, whistled to himself as he browsed the goods offered on display like he believed that nothing horrific would ever happen to them. Despite his radiant optimism, however, Leo knew that Owain was constantly on a lookout for potential threat since he had always been protective of Leo. It was something that always brought a smile to his face upon remembering. 

They wore common robes in the streets as to not attract attention, and Leo watched as Owain picked up a weapon and started talking with the merchant. He even took it upon himself to browse some beginner tomes, since he claimed that magic had always interested him, especially after watching his fellow prince wielding them with such ease. Although the combination of sword and magic was not something used very often, Owain insisted that since he was a chosen one, he could do whatever he put his mind on. Besides, if Leo could do it, why couldn't he? How Leo wished he shared the same positivity, but that was just why the meshed well together. Leo was the voice of reason while Owain was the metaphorical devil who would constantly try to get Leo to break out of his comfort zone. 

With his hand behind his back, Leo observed the array of weapon displayed with Owain's voice so loud and comforting next to him. Swords, lances, axes, the blond walked slowly to the side, grateful for the fact that there weren't too many people out and about that day. His attention was piqued when he reached the bow section and curiosity got the better of him. Not many people around him aside from Prince Takumi had bows as their weapon of choice. Just as he reached out his hand, he brushed against someone else's.

"Ah," Leo simply said as he withdrew his hand and looked up.

"My apologies," The stranger said with a peculiar accent. Must not be a local, then. However, while his dialect wasn't Nohrian, it also wasn't Hoshidan or Ylissian. Which begged the question: what was it? Being a naturally curious study, Leo tilted his head and pursed his lips. Nothing really came to mind. He then resorted to eyeing the man up and down with a pensive look on his face that probably was too obvious as the next thing that came out of the stranger's mouth was: "Do you see something you like?"

Warmth immediately crept to the tip of Leo's tongue and he immediately ripped his eyes away from the now chuckling stranger. "Ah, I... I was merely trying to guess what accent you have. I did not mean to stare." However, his tongue became tied as soon as he laid his sight at the man's face. He froze. The stranger then said something that went past Leo's head.

Glancing at the man in front of him, he looked like a normal commoner, yet upon looking at his one sapphire eye that wasn't obscured by an eyepatch, Leo felt an almost  _inhuman_ quality that made his blood curdle and the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He couldn't quite put his fingers on it, but Leo wasn't sure that he wanted to. Shuddering, he shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Are you okay?" The stranger asked, his voice was nothing more than a whisper that did nothing to ease Leo.

"Yes, my... my apologies." He said as he tried his best to snap out of it. What was this bone-chilling sensation? He had never felt it before, not even when he stood before his less-than-kind father, Garon.

The silver-haired stranger gave him a once-over and Leo could've sworn he saw him wink despite only have one eye.

"Leo?" Owain's voice snapped him back to reality. He had a sword wrapped in cloth in his hand.

"Oh, uhm," Leo muttered in response, and upon turning back around, the idd stranger was gone. "It's nothing. Are you finished? Let's head back."

The rest of the day passed by in a blur for Leo who spent his time engrossed in his history books with Owain polishing his new sword next to him. They barely exchanged any words, save for a few short questions, but Leo was thankful for the silence. Owain certainly knew him well enough to discern when was a good time for talks and when to leave him to his own devices.

When night fell, Leo lied in Owain's arm, feeling the Ylissean prince's warmth, followed by calloused hands playing with his hair that was almost enough to lull him to sleep had the silence not been disturbed.

"Leo," Owain whispered as he turned on the bed to pull Leo into his chest. "What manner of conundrum gnaws on you today? Your fair complexion has been tainted by a frown ill-suited to your beauty."

There was a short silence as Leo gathered his thought. He supposed there was no harm in speaking his mind. After all, if there was anyone he could tell everything to, it was Owain. He was so ridiculous that it made everything Leo deemed absurd paled in comparison.

"I met a strange man today. He has this... aura about him," Leo muttered, his breathing steady and synchronised with the rise and fall of Owain's chest. "It wasn't malefic, but it was unusual. It vaguely reminds me of those things we fought in Valla, although not entirely. Like he wasn't human, yet it didn't give off the horrific sensation that the invisible soldiers did."

"Hmm..." Owain hummed as he tried to come up with a possible answer. However, if Leo couldn't do it, what chance did he have?

"It must just be my imagination," Said the Nohrian prince as he turned on the bed, his back now pressed against Owain's chest. "Let's get to sleep."

.

If there was anywhere specific Niles considered home, it was the luxurious ship he sunk a few years ago. Although he wasn't much of someone who'd commit to one place, he found peace in remaining there every now and then. Having a familiar place to come back to could be rather comforting, especially once he took it upon himself to rid the place of decomposing dead bodies.

As a Kraken, he couldn't just perch on a rock without rousing red alarm to nighttime sailors, so he always reverted to his human form, letting tendrils float behind him just like weeds growing on soil. He would sit there for the whole night, watching the coast of Nohr being illuminated with candles and lanterns as the markets settled down until there was only blackness all around him, a time where he could lie down and watch the sky until the sun started to rise. Then, he would leap back into the water.

It was getting a little plain, and that was why he decided to go on land that day. It was a good decision, he smiled to himself. The golden-haired man he met yesterday was unlike any other humans he had ever encountered. His lips were small, hair so silky it glistened even under the dim Nohrian sun and his skin smooth as it was pale. Not only the almost ethereal beauty he displayed, but the man also showed keen sense and intellect too. The way he stared at Niles in the market, it wasn't a look of lust. The blond understood that something was off about him even though Niles was confident that his disguise had been forged to perfection.

Licking his lips, Niles let his tendrils shrink under his skin where they pulsed and crawled for a few short seconds before settling. He took the clothes he concealed behind some rocks on the shore and put them on before walking towards the market in hope of catching the man from yesterday.

It didn't take long before he saw the person he was looking for. He fashioned the same cloak as yesterday, except this time he didn't have company. Their eyes met for one long second until Niles turned to walk away, confident that he would be followed. He was grateful for the blue cape behind him as it concealed the excited movement of his appendages under his skin. He would like to get to know this strange man whose senses were sharp enough to see through his disguise. Once his curiosity was sated, the blond would most likely to never be heard from anymore.

Niles stopped upon reaching a secluded corner of the beach where he climbed a large stone formation so easily like he was taking the steps. He sat there for a few moments, knowing full well that the blond was just around the corner, most likely waiting for something to happen. However, Niles had no intention of letting his true form spill out just like that despite the discomfort caused by his tendrils protruding off his back, begging to be let loose.

"I don't bite," Niles smiled idly, a hand on his chin.

Silence. Then there was a rustling noise of feet against the sand. When Niles glanced sideways, the blond was there with a frown on his face. 

"What are you?" He muttered curiously, his golden locks blowing in the wind.

"Not one for foreplay, I see," The Kraken chuckled, a rumble that sent the seagulls in their vicinity scurrying away.

That didn't go past Leo's head unnoticed as he crossed his arms impatiently, wondering what exactly this man in front of him did to scare those animals away. No, he didn't have an overwhelming magical affinity. In fact, the magic surrounding him was almost soothing, like he knew a thing or two about healing since he gave off the same glow Elise did. However, there was something else... something else that Leo couldn't figure out for the life of him. And he  _hated_ standing in front of something he didn't understand. He looked human, yet Leo knew that he wasn't completely so.

"Niles," The silver-haired male said, snapping Leo out of it. "I'm Niles."

It took Leo a good few seconds to nod. "And you may call me Leo."

"Well, Leo," With the introduction out of the way, Niles smirked, his tentacles once again wiggling under his skin. "Sit with me."

There it was, the goosebumps. It wasn't a permanent fixture like Leo initially imagined, but something that sprung out sporadically, lingering for only a few short seconds before completely disappearing. More than unsolved mysteries, Leo disliked the threat of the unknown. He was a naturally wary man, so it went without saying that he would rather crack an enigma long before he wanted to sit anywhere near it lest it posed a harmful backlash. However, something told him that if he remained sceptical around this.... this creature, he wouldn't get anywhere.

"There's a good boy," Niles all but purred when Leo climbed the rock to sit a good distance away from him, still with a sceptical look on his flawless face.

There was something unusual about Niles' voice, now that Leo had the chance of hearing it without distraction. It wasn't the odd accent he possessed, but the cracks and edges to it. It was as if he just woke up from a long slumber, still warming up his vocal chord. How curious.

"Are you just planning on staring at me all day long, Leo? Not that I mind that, but wouldn't you like to... get acquaintanced with me?" The man darted his tongue across his lips, and although Leo knew exactly what the implication of that rhetorical question was, he brushed it off. There was a more pressing issue at hand here.

"Are you human?" Leo narrowed his eyes, but it seemed that his accusation did nothing to make Niles flinch.

"What a personal question. Aren't you going to take me out to dinner first?" The man in question shrugged it off, his smirk refusing to budge.

It seemed that Niles possessed an attitude that was the hardest for Leo to deal with since he flustered easy. He could tell that he would have to exercise patience and self-control if he wanted to unravel the mystery surrounding Niles. And if Leo's eyes weren't betraying him, he could tell that Niles knew what effect he had on him, hence the much-appreciated distance that Niles refused to cross.

"Do you like the ocean, Leo?" Niles asked after a momentary silence. He cast his eye at the expanse of blue around them, a shade that was less bright than his one eye.

"I don't spend much time near the water," Leo replied truthfully. He spent most of his childhood and life in a castle, after all. "But I have to admit that sea creatures fascinate me. There are so much we don't know about them."

"Is that so?" Niles chuckled, a vibration that sent a shiver down Leo's spine. "Can you name a few?"

Leo allowed for a short silence as he sifted through his mind, trying to pick one example. "I've heard of a gigantic creature terrorising and sinking ships at occasions. No one ever returned from the encounter to elaborate, but it does pique my interest. I believe they call it the... Kraken?" 

"The Kraken, huh?" Niles bloomed with pride at the recognition and reputation he garnered.

Nodding, Leo lifted his legs from the sides of the rocks and placed his hands over them. "I would like a chance to observe it up close. I hear that it possesses a trace of peculiar magical energy too."

"Hmm," Niles idly hummed while still gazing at the ocean. Then, he leaned back with his arms to support his body and smiled at Leo, his tendrils once again begging to be freed. It was always difficult to restrain them when he became excited. Alas, he shouldn't reveal his identity so carelessly like that without the intention to kill. "Sounds like a fascinating creature, indeed. I wonder where is its home."

"With a mass like that, I struggle to think that it lives in the shallow ocean. There must be a reason why there have not been any sighting of it. It must be an intelligent creature."

"Or perhaps a more reserved creature who lacks stimulation?" Continued Niles, making Leo perked his head up in response. "Life in one location gets plain after a while. I'm sure you know this."

"Interesting..." Leo muttered to himself at the reason that he neglected to consider, mostly due to the feral nature of the said creature. Niles made the Kraken sounded almost human, but he might have a point nonetheless. What if it shared the same intellect as a human? "So it considers wreaking havoc as a sport of sorts, not necessarily a mean of survival?"

"Not too different than what humans do, is it?"

Startled, Leo flinched. That had been the situation for Nohr until recently, he felt like, although not entirely so. "I... suppose."

They spent a few more minutes looking at the ocean, watching the wave washing the shore accompanied by the distant cries of seagulls. Leo stole glances at Niles who seemed content with sitting still, and he swallowed. The dread swelling inside him had mostly subsided, leaving space for only tingling curiosity of what aroused it, to begin with. Unknowingly, Leo pushed himself closer to Niles, then slowly, carefully, he reached out to the skin on Niles' neck in a desperate attempt to seek answers that perhaps his sense of touch might be able to unravel.

Niles visibly flinched, and he moved away while rubbing the spot Leo had touched. He wasn't expecting any physical contact whatsoever, nor did he want it.

"Ah, so-sorry," Leo muttered, unsure of what prompted him to do what Owain would.

When Niles turned around, hand still on his neck, he saw how pale Leo became. So he noticed. Of course, he would. With a small smile, he sighed. Under normal circumstances, he would kill them without a second delay, but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to do it. It must be the sentimental side of him that still hadn't had enough of toying with this gem in front of him and nothing more. "I'm always here. Come again when you feel like having a chat." He said, the spot where Leo's finger had been burned. His skin was just as smooth as Niles imagined it to be.

"Of course, Niles," Leo answered with confidence despite still looking startled by the revelation that just sunk in. "I will return." With that, he jumped off the rock and walked away, golden locks swaying left and right as he did so.

What a beautiful man, Niles mused. It was almost unfair. How was he going to find the strength to kill such ethereal beauty?

.

Leo shuddered remembering the sensation on his fingertip upon touching Niles' skin. He was cold just like a corpse that had been left out for hours in the open.

He snuggled closer to Owain to brush the discomfort away. It worked like a charm, especially when he felt two strong arms snaking around his waist and pulling him closer. Owain had always been warm, warmer than anyone else he had ever known.

.

True to his words, Leo found Niles on the same spot the next day. He fashioned the same low cut v-neck shirt and long blue cloak that sprawled on the rock where he sat. Just like last time, he was looking at the horizon, no doubt the colour of the ocean was reflected in his clear eye.

"I see that I have yet to scare you off. How surprising." Said the dark-skinned man without turning to see who approached him. Leo sat next to him shortly after he finished the sentence, making sure to keep his distance as now he knew that Niles was uncomfortable with physical contact.

"Well, that only cemented my theory that you are not human. Nothing to frown at," He said despite being admittedly shocked and puzzled for the entire night. Following Niles, Leo's eyes moved to the ocean. "What do you see?" He asked, wondering what exactly Niles was looking at, because from what emotion he could recognise upon glancing at him. Leo could only find nothingness. Like he was staring into nothing.

"I see a lonely kingdom," He muttered softly, surprising himself at his willingness to indulge a mere human. "Unexplored places that should be left untouched. What about you?"

"I see mystery, an expanse full of secrets."

Niles turned to face Leo only to spot genuine curiosity in his eyes. He smiled. "Do you wish to journey into the ocean, Prince Leo?" The blond's shoulders jolted in surprise at the mention of his royal lineage, then narrowed his eyes warily. "Relax, I won't hurt you." Niles shrugged before resuming his sea-watching. He took it upon himself to gather information yesterday evening. Good to know that even after all this time, he still hadn't lost his touch with his intel-gathering skills.

Slumping his shoulders but still keeping his wits about him, Leo continued, "What can you offer me if I was to say yes?"

Niles threw his head back and laughed at the challenge. He could do it, if he so desired, grant Leo the ability to breathe underwater for a short amount of time, but what good would that do? That would only raise more questions than he cared to deal with right now, and he could tell that Leo had a _lot_.

It was clear as day to Leo that Niles was hiding something by ignoring his remark, but he let that slip. Although he was so very curious, he thought that it would be fruitless to try to coax an answer out of the strange man he found himself enamoured by. When he was ready to reveal the truth about him, Leo would be there to listen. For now, however, he was content trying to piece the puzzle by himself, coming up with wild theories that might answer his own questions.

And so he kept coming back to the beach, day after day, he would spare at least an hour to see Niles who, true to his words, was always there. Sometimes they talked about the ocean, sometimes the politics, and other times, about nothing at all. He found solace in being next to the enigmatic creature who was always careful to not let his secrets spill but relayed enough information to satisfy Leo. So much so that he brought some books to sit and read in Niles' presence while the silver-haired man gazed into the ocean. Sometimes he even picked up a book and observed it, then at one point admitted that he couldn't read.

Niles was a pleasant company. He spoke in a cryptic fashion fuelled with innuendos that tiptoed around subjects regarding himself, but never lied. He took a sincere interest in Leo's life as a prince and the reason behind Nohr's bloodthirsty reign while King Garon ruled. One thing that he noticed was that the strange feeling surrounding the man remained and it kept coming back in bursts, usually when Niles talked or heard about something that interested him greatly. Leo grew more and more fond of it each passing day. His temper also seemed to affect the wildlife around him, for some strange reason, which led Leo to believe that Niles had a strong tie to the ocean, perhaps some sort of mage he had never heard of? For instance, when he looked sour because the sun was shining too brightly, there would be a dead silence in the area, accompanied by the rushing of wave slapping against the rocks. Alternatively, when he hummed to himself, he would be able to hear the cries of seagulls once more and the tide would be peaceful, gently swaying with the wind.

Perhaps some sort of a sea god? Leo had never been superstitious, but after what he saw at Valla, his mind became open to more possibilities that he would never consider before.

And he never commented on what he felt that day when he touched Niles' neck, hoping that one day Niles would trust him enough to let him know.

One day after he came back from the beach, not realising that the sun had set, he was greeted in his library by Owain who remained sitting on his usual couch with his brows furrowed instead of leaping to his feet and saying something about a 'divine request'. Knowing that there was something bothering him, Leo quietly closed the door behind him and set the books in his hands down on the desk before approaching the Yllisian prince and sitting next to him.

"A copper for your thought?" Leo scooted closer to Owain, closing the distance between them and rested his head on the man's shoulder.

Owain did nothing to pull Leo or touch him, which was a strange thing indeed. Instead, he exhaled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I know that we're not officially together, that our relationship is purely physical," He said. "But I wish you'd tell me that you're seeing someone."

Leo narrowed his eyes in confusion at the statement. "What do you mean?"

As he peeled himself away from Leo, Owain sighed and curled his nose. "The man at the beach? I noticed that you haven't been at the library much the past week, so I... well, I followed you."

"Oh. _Oh,_ " Leo widened his eyes, then he chuckled before leaning forward to press a gentle kiss against Owain's lips, lingering for a little more than necessary because he didn't want to show his partner that he was smiling at the unwarranted jealousy. "You're misunderstanding it, Owain," Leo chuckled, then landed yet another kiss. "Remember when I said I sensed someone who didn't seem human? Well, that's him. His name is Niles."

Owain made a dumbfounded 'o' with his lips, but no sound came out. Instead, he let himself to laugh the melodic laughter that Leo had grown to truly adore. "So it was merely a mystery waiting to be unravelled by the world's greatest dark magician!?"

"Something like that," He smiled at the now-returning manner of speech that was signature to Owain. Leo took the other male's hand in his own and hummed, "Niles is cold."

"Cold?"

"His entire body, it's like touching a block of ice. The first and only time I did so, I was startled. He felt like a corpse, and perhaps that's what it is, maybe he's not among the living," Leo muttered as he tried to turn his head. He really couldn't figure it out. "Was my first assumption, but I think there's something almost mystical about him. He's human, but he's not human at the same time."

Owain tilted his head while revelling in Leo's touch. "Like he's a shapeshifter? Is that what you're saying?"

"Maybe," Leo nodded, an epiphany suddenly befell him. "Maybe that's it. You can be quite smart when the time calls for it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Owain jabbed with a small laughter. "Next time a door of opportunity opens, perhaps you may lead me to our shapeshifter friend, so that I may assist you in this research of the mystique!? Unravelling the world's most astonishing enigma yet!"

Just as Leo rolled his eyes and wanted to agree to the proposal, he heard gentle knockings against the library door.

"Uncle?" Owain blinked at the sight of Chrom, then in a delayed reaction, got to his feet after Leo did. "What's the matter? The meeting concluded early?"

"There's been a change of plan," He said, the only comfort being the smile that was still on his face. Nothing major, it seemed. "You will head for Ylisse tomorrow and King Xander requested that Prince Leo, you are to sail with Owain."

"What's the urgency?" Leo couldn't help but wonder.

"Nothing life threatening, but I thought that you two can use the adventure outside the castle. We heard a report of a magical cave on the outskirt of Ylisse. Unfortunately, our best mages are busy in Valla, and our apprentices are unable to solve the mystery. Would you be interested, Prince Leo?"

Leo's eyes gleamed with genuine interest, and he promptly nodded. "Yes, thank you for letting me know, Exalt."

.

Niles had never been a possessive man. He was always content letting matters or things that no longer interested him slip out of his fingers. He had nothing of sentimental values left in the world.

But when he saw a man holding Leo's hand, something stirred within him. Leo, beautiful Leo with whom he always had a colourful conversation with. Leo, an intelligent mage who kept an open mind and not let any hypothesis slip him by, regardless of how illogical it might sound. Leo, the one who taught him how to read and write even when Niles was admittedly a terrible student.

Of course, the prince had mentioned Owain whom Niles assumed was sleeping with Leo. In fact, he talked a fair bit about him, so Niles knew more about him than he would like to. From what he had heard, he was sure that they would never get along. Owain was described to be a loud and chipper type, one of the many things he couldn't stand.

If there was one thing that Leo failed to mention, it was that his partner was quite the looker. Owain didn't share Leo's perfection, but he had his merits, the most obvious one being the muscles rippling through his pale yellow cloak. Niles could tell that whereas Leo smelt of ink and parchment paper, Owain would smell like burnt metal and sweat. Another wave of jealousy then swirled inside his stomach, sickening even himself. Of course, someone as beautiful as Leo was bound to be claimed already by one of equal standing. How could he be so foolish as to not think so? Leo might have neglected to mention Owain's lineage, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that he was a noble based on the way he walked and acted.

Niles watched the two walking towards the harbour and chatted away in front of a ship. Owain seemed excited, his hands flying all over the place while Leo crossed his arms and nodded along with a cheerful smile. They looked quite picture perfect next to each other, and suddenly Niles felt small. Closing his eye, he shook his head in an attempt to calm himself down, then dove back into the water.

Upon taking a deep breath, Niles frowned, then a sense of concern gnawed on him. A storm was coming.

.

Leo awoke with very little recollection of what happened. His head throbbed and his throat and tongue dry like he had swallowed a mouthful of sea water. It seemed that his eyes were foggy too, as the world around him felt like it was spinning and hazy. When he tried to move his limbs, they were met with resistance, they were difficult to move and he wondered if it was because he was drugged or... A second later, he widened his eyes.

No, this couldn't be.

He was  _underwater_ , yet he could breathe and blink just fine without irritating his eyes. Weirder still, despite being under the sea judging from the seaweed growing in the corner of the room and types of fish he could see outside the windows, he felt gravity weighing down on him, just enough so he didn't float.

Absolutely bewildered, Leo hurried to his feet. He could still feel the viscosity of water slowing his movements, but it wasn't as extreme as it should be. This could wait. He needed to walk out that door and see what was going on for himself. Leo pushed the door out of the bedroom open and his mouth hung open.

It was a ship. A sunken ship that Leo found himself in the corridor of. All around him were doors upon doors that led to well-designed cabins that led him to believe that this was a luxurious ship that had sunk a few years ago. All the doors had been barred open, revealing no one inside any of the rooms. When he looked behind him, he saw one that was closed. Without wasting even a second, he barged inside.

And his mouth hung open, bubbles forming as he breathed out.

The room was exactly the same as the one Leo woke up in. Except on the bed, lied Owain, and on the bedside, Niles, but he wasn't the same Niles that Leo had grown to know and cherish. This Niles had the exact same physique and face, except this time he was fully nude, putting his beautiful ebony skin on display, muscles rippling on his arms and thighs, rivalling that of Owain's. What paralysed Leo was the sight of eight large bluish-grey tentacles growing on his back. They were about three metres in length, waving and moving in the water, brushing against the wooden ceiling and walls. He also had many smaller tendrils, shorter and much thinner, all swaying like leaves in the wind.

Leo swallowed thickly and collapsed on the floor. What was he? Why did he have those growing from his back? And _why_ was he kissing Owain?

Niles noticed the movement in the water and turned around just in time to see Leo falling on his behind with a stunned look, his eyes quivering in confusion. He couldn't blame the poor prince, really. He must look like an abomination with these appendages sprouting from his back.

Slowly, he peeled himself away from Owain, leaving bubbles to form as the man breathed in and out. Then, he approached Leo carefully, noticing how he wasn't backing away in fear.

"Leo," Niles whispered, his tentacles still there for Leo to look at. He could withdraw them, he could shove them back under his skin, but it was too late. There was no point in that. Instead, he crouched, letting his extra limbs spread behind him. "I suppose you have your answer."

"You're..." He gasped out, voice muffled because of the water, but he could talk just fine. "You're a..."

"Kraken. I'm  _the_ Kraken." Niles finished, and watched as Leo nodded weakly, obviously still stunned.

"I..." Leo didn't get to finish his sentences. Suddenly, he was choking, mouthful of water streamed into his throat and nose, and his eyes burned. He was  _drowning_.

Niles was quick to react. His tentacles shot forward to take Leo's hand, curling and gripping tight enough to pull him towards Niles. A second later, Leo felt Niles' ice cold lips on his. The Kraken breathed bubbles out of his mouth, in turn, pushing water into Leo's mouth until he gagged and choked and coughed, arms flailing uselessly at his sides. His vision was flickering on and off, his lungs felt so full and he couldn't breathe until suddenly, he was fine.

"Sorry," Niles cleared his throat after pulling away. "I can grant you the ability to breathe underwater but only for a short period of time."

"A-ah," Leo stammered, his brain was still struggling to process the situation. However, it was good enough for him to know that despite being an underwater monster, Niles was still the same endearing Niles he knew. "So that was why you kissed Owain."

Niles let out a rumble out of his throat, a deep and seductive chuckle that was signature to him, and Leo found his face heating up. His fingers moved to touch his lips where Niles' had been just a few seconds prior.

"Where are we?" He decided to ask despite the barrage of questions on the tip of his tongue.

"A ship I sunk five years ago," The silver-haired male replied with a shrug, then took a stand. Leo tried his best to not stare at Niles' nudity, but found himself failing spectacularly. Although Niles had never dressed modestly, leaving his chest exposed, it was an experience to see everything uncovered. And Leo might or might not have been staring at Niles' bare crotch. Nope, he definitely wasn't staring. At all. "Oh, what's this? A cat got your tongue?" The man purred, his tentacles swinging left and right slowly. "Or should I say, an octopus?"

The moment Leo successfully ripped his eyes away from the sight, he felt a slimy and cold flesh stroking his cheek that made him jolt in surprise. He turned around to see one of Niles' tentacles rubbing against his skin while he crossed his human arms. It was an interesting sensation, one that Leo had never experienced before. Underwater, Niles wasn't as cold as he was on land, but it was still enough to send a shiver down Leo's spine.

"And you're not pulling away. You are either brave or," Rooting two tentacles on the ground, Niles pushed himself towards Leo without using his legs. "...stimulated?" He purred, voice low and deep as one of his smaller tendrils stroke Leo's lips and slipped inside ever so slightly.

The prince shuddered at the sudden intrusion but didn't move, not until Niles pushed him against the wall, then let two other tentacles wrapped themselves around Leo's wrist and pinning them next to his head. The blond felt his skin tingling and burning under Niles' touch. His skin now burned with embarrassment at the realisation that this might be turning him on more than it should. He closed his eyes and turned his head away when another one of Niles' bigger tendrils wormed its way into Leo's willing mouth, prodding and stirring. Slowly, the rough circular motion was replaced with gentle thrusts, pulling in and out Leo's mouth so lewdly that his pants begun to strain.

"Mm," Niles purred. "If I'd known you were this dirty and easy, I would've done this sooner." With the tentacle in his mouth, Leo was unable to spout any rebuttal, and he wouldn't have been able to anyway since Niles wasted no time in sending another one of his limbs to coil around Leo's waist and press itself against his clothed hole. "What do you say if I..." He smirked as he thrust faster in and out the prince's mouth. "ram my tentacle up your ass in front of your boyfriend?"

Leo felt himself shamelessly twitching at the thought despite the concern blaring in his head. Niles noticed this reaction and let out a grin as he lifted Leo off the ground using his extra limbs, then landed a kiss on his cheek.

"I sure hope he likes sharing his toy."

He and Owain talked about inviting others into their bed at one point, but it wasn't something they ever had the chance of seriously discussing, mostly because they had no one they were interested in. Leo only had that to make himself feel better about this arousal pushing uncomfortably against his pants.

"N-Niles... what are you..." Leo gasped out the moment his mouth became free. He was being led towards the bed until he hovered on top of an unconscious Owain, propped strong by Niles' limbs.

Niles' grin was large as he said, "Why, let him wake up to you, of course. It would be rude to not let your boyfriend watch you getting fucked senseless." Immediately after he finished his sentence, some of the smaller tentacles went under Leo's clothes and pinched his nipples, forcing a squirm out of him, all while Niles rolled a larger one against the prince's straining erection. There was something especially filthy in this situation Leo found himself in, helplessly bound and manhandled, completely at Niles' mercy. All of the other tendrils wasted no time in undressing Leo all while they kept brushing and pushing against the man's erogenous zone, constantly feeding him jolts of pleasure that left him moaning for more.

Leo wasn't sure when all of his clothing articles had left, but found himself not caring the moment his naked cock was wrapped by a slimy and wet flesh. Niles coiled around his full length and began pumping while teasing Leo's nipples and ramming another into Leo's mouth to fuck it. The gagging noise that escaped from those lips were like music to Niles' ears as he found himself hardening like never before. Niles experimentally squeezed Leo's nipples hard to the point where he knew it would hurt and he was sweetly rewarded with the twitch of the prince's cock inside his limb. It seemed that Leo was much dirtier than he looked.

With four of his tentacles holding Leo by the arms and legs above Owain, one stroking his cock and one fucking his mouth, Niles allowed another one to coil itself around Leo's neck.

"Bite if you want me to stop." The Kraken whispered loud enough between Leo's cries of ecstasy. Then, he wrapped the soft neck tightly until the choking noise became louder and louder, echoing inside the underwater room along with the bubbles that gurgled as Leo exhaled and inhaled. Niles watched and twitched when he saw Leo's wanting hole pulsing at the asphyxiation. Even after a few seconds had elapsed, Leo made no move to even graze the tentacle inside his mouth. On the contrary, Niles felt warmth and slickness on his tentacle. Leo came.

"Ah, but I'm still not satisfied yet," The Kraken purred as he loosened his grip around Leo's neck. "Still, for a prince, you sure are dirty," Niles breathed out, then peppered Leo's smooth back with kisses as he moved his extra limb from Leo's neck to his eager hole. "Do you want me to fuck you right here, princeling? Do you want to come all over your boyfriend while I ram my tentacle up your ass?"

"L-Leo?" Owain's voice startled the man at the mercy of a Kraken. His chest was mere centimetres away from touching his partner's and Leo was fully aware of what he must've looked like. Red-faced, desperate, an absolute mess. "What's...?"

"Ah, you are awake, Owain," Niles took it upon himself to speak and let go of one of Leo's hands to stroke the other prince on the cheek. "Will you watch as I fuck your very willing whore of a boyfriend?"

Owain had so many questions. Why was he underwater? How was he breathing? Why was Leo employing that well-fucked expression? Why did Niles have tentacles sprouting from his back? Why was he fucking Leo? Why was he getting a hard on? Naturally, his response was a dumb and short: "U-uh, sure." Questions could wait later. For now, he wanted to watch Leo's ecstatic expression so close in front of him.

"Hm," Niles grinned, then landed on his feet when he sent the last of his tentacles to Owain's crotch where he could feel a growing erection, followed by a surprised whimper coming from his lips. "Oh, would you look at that. It seems that your boyfriend is also a slut. Now, why don't I just fuck the both of you together?"

Owain swallowed but all semblance of protests never made themselves audible, resulting in Niles taking it as a yes, which wasn't complaining about. As Niles pumped Leo's still sensitive cock to work it back to full hardness, he began undressing Owain, stripping himself free of his pale yellow cloak. Soon, he was naked just like Leo was and Niles let go of the Nohrian Prince, letting him gently fall on top of Owain, their throbbing cocks now touching.

Niles withdrew all of his tentacles and licked his lips at the sight of two blond royals presenting their willing holes at him. This was going to be the best fuck he'd ever had, he just knew it.

Wrapping one of his limbs around Leo's thin waist, he lifted the man up until he had enough space to snake another tendril between the two bodies. This time, he coiled around both men's cocks and started pumping. He could feel Leo and Owain throbbing under his touch, and Niles couldn't help sending a few smaller tentacles to play with himself. Although they weren't fully an erogenous zone, he had nerves running on the tips and he could garner pleasure from it. To fuck two people at once would be an amazing experience, indeed.

"A-ah," Leo moaned out, his voice drowning as he captured his partner's lips in a kiss. They broke it off only when Niles wrapped a tentacle around the both of them to pick them up, the viscosity of the water making it easier for them to float. Upon seeing another two gliding in front of their faces, Leo leaned down and licked the tip of one of them, making Niles sigh in pleasure. Seeing what effect it had on Niles, Owain followed suit until the Kraken could no longer hold himself back and jammed himself inside the princes' mouths.

"Such good boys, you two are."

It seemed that Niles had grown impatient. He poked at the men's entrances and immediately started to push his way in. Slowly, slowly, slowly. Leo and Owain felt themselves stretching in the most obscene way. Niles was slick and it didn't take much for him to bury himself. Both princes could feel the slimy appendage poking and prodding inside of them, making them so full and stretched. When Niles heard the equally muffled, almost harmonious moans, he started thrusting inside of them. Initially, it was slow, almost experimental. Then, he picked up his pace, feeling Leo and Owain's combined warmth seeping into his limbs. Their asses clenching around him tighter by the second, and their throats vibrating against the tips of his tentacle.

He was close. So damn close. Niles groaned in absolute ecstasy, this time sending his smaller tendrils to absolutely ravage the men's nipples, twisting and pinching, all while he fucked their mouths and asses as well as stroking their cocks. The pleasure was indescribable, and soon he felt himself trembling, letting out a hiss as he came hard, the princes following suit shortly after.

The three collapsed in the small bed with Niles sandwiched in the middle face-down. His tentacles swaying back and forth erratically in satisfaction, leaving the two men watching its movement from the corner of their eyes.

"So..." Leo said despite still panting, exhausted from Niles' rough ministration. "Care to explain?"

Niles chuckled but complied anyway. The two deserved some answers. "Short version is that a storm hit your ships and you drowned. I saved you. We're currently inside a ship that I sunk five years ago."

"Uh, and the tentacles?" This time, it was Owain's turn to question. He was extremely baffled the moment he woke up that he didn't stop to question it, but he supposed now was a good time.

Niles nodded into the mattress and retracted the tendrils, sucking them into his skin until his back was that of a normal man, smooth and unblemished, save for the few scars from when he was still a human. Then, he rolled around the bed to face the ceiling, not missing the stunned looks on both Leo and Owain. "Just accept it. It's a part of me."

"He's a Kraken, supposedly," Leo answered while snuggling into Niles despite the coldness that he radiated.

"A Kraken? The very same villain that had been terrorising men of the ocean!?" Owain gasped dramatically although still couldn't be bothered moving.

"Hey, if you've lived for... for dusk dragon knows how long, you'd try to find some form of entertainment too, right?"

At that, Leo perked up. If he a tail, he probably would be wagging it right now. "So, you're immortal?"

"Sadly," The dark-skinned male shrugged. "And it's been too long since I've had a good conversation with humans."

"...And," Owain mumbled, this time it was his turn to snuggle into Niles. "Are you planning on letting us leave?"

It seemed that if Leo was warm, Owain was a human heater. Niles decided that he liked that. "It _is_ tempting to make you two my prisoners. My sex slaves."

"You can't!" The swordsman said, finally finding the strength to sit up. "We are the royal children of Nohr and Ylisse. our kingdoms require our continued assistance! Who knows what manner of fell beast would strike my castle in the absence of her greatest swordsman, Owain dark and his sword hand?"

"Oh, seems like I hit the jackpot," Niles chuckled. "To know that I fucked two princes senseless like some common whores..." Owain and Leo both reddened at that, rewarding them with a laugh that only stopped after a good few seconds had elapsed. "I'll tell you what. It's currently in the middle of the night. I will take you to wherever you are heading off too if you stay with me until morning comes."

"You would do that?" The spiky-haired male grinned. "Hey, you're nice for a monster! Uh, I mean..."

"No dramas," Niles smiled, then moved to capture Leo's lips, then breathing into his mouth while tangling their tongues.

"Hey, Leo is mine!" Owain complained as he tried to rip Niles away from his partner. He succeeded but didn't expect Niles to turn to kiss him instead.

"Shouldn't you say that _before_ I fucked you and _your_ Leo?"

"R-right," The Ylissian prince admitted defeat.

"You will die if you don't let me kiss you," Niles grinned while Owain immediately put his guard up at the threat. "No, really."

"He... when he kisses us, he gives us the ability to breathe underwater."  Leo sighed at the shameless nature of it.

"And since I don't need sleep, I'll keep kissing you while you're asleep. Can't say I'm complaining." Niles shrugged. This was the first time in a long, long while since he had company he genuinely enjoyed. And it seemed that both of them wanted no harm to befall him despite his true identity. That alone convinced Niles to keep them alive, albeit a little bitter that when the morning came, they would leave him. Most likely forever. Who in their right mind would be friends with a monster who took pleasure in sinking boats anyway?

They talked a little more, but it didn't take much for the two fatigued princes to fall asleep in Niles' arms. His tentacles ached, begging to be set free from the tight restraint of his skin. However, if he complied, he would have to move and wake Leo and Owain up. Besides, he didn't want to budge, not when for once in a long time, he felt warm.

.

It had been a few weeks since Niles took Leo and Owain to Ylisse and a few days that he finally accepted the fact that they weren't coming back.

Life in the ocean sure was lonely. Now he remembered why exactly he loved picking on the smaller humans, he thought as he swam through the sea. Perhaps it was time for his next victim before any vile rumours surrounding the Kraken died down. It wouldn't do to be completely forgotten now, would it? In the corner of his mind, he hoped that words would go around until they reached the ears of the only two men he cared about.

Owain was surprisingly a pleasant company despite Niles' initial assumption that they wouldn't get along. It was a shame that their interactions had to be cut short.

He turned his large Kraken body to face the surface of the water where he could see brightness from the sun, then to the distance where he saw a small boat approaching. Usually, he would just ignore those since he loved the challenge that arose from larger ships more equipped to deal with a sea monster. However, he was in a particularly bad mood that he thought he would sink it anyway.

In non-human form, his body reached thirty metres in size, definitely would terrorise the poor souls who saw a large shadow that crawled closer and closer towards them. The moment Niles emerged from the water, he slammed a tentacle to the edge of the wooden boat and another wrapping its entirety with the length of his other limb. There were screams of surprise that Niles loved. _Yes_ , he thought. _Scream for me_.

"Vile beast!"

Huh?

"Niles, cut that out."

Upon closer inspection, it seemed that the two men aboard the boat were...

Niles' grip on the ship loosened and he immediately shrunk back into his human form, tentacles spreading from his back. "Leo? Owain? What?" He stammered in confusion. What on earth were they doing here?

Leo all but leapt towards him who was floating close to the boat, trusting Niles to catch him. His trust was well-placed as Niles extended his arms to take the Nohrian prince into his embrace where the blond immediately captured the Kraken's lips in a hot, desperate kiss. When they broke off, Owain was there with a bright grin and a wave.

"We missed you. Shall we go back to your home and have a chat?

* * *


	4. No AU: Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo, Niles and Odin have their own inner demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Universe** : Canon I guess  
>  **Rating** : G  
>  **Warning** : None  
>  **Pairing** : Leodiniles

It only took a couple of months of servitude for Niles to realise that life wasn't all flowers and sparkles even for the royal children locked away in the castle. Between the vain politics and life under the cruel reign of King Garon, Leo had not had the chance to have a fulfilling childhood like Niles initially thought he would. After all, money could buy everything, right? Surely, he would have it more comfortable than the rats living on the streets, but after he found out about what happened behind the gates, that illusion started to shatter. Leo wasn't a sheltered prince. In fact, he was far from it. At some point, Niles wondered which one was worse—to be abandoned by your parents or be used as leverage of sorts, existing only as a trophy.

Knowing what a traumatic childhood Leo went through, it wasn't strange for his nights of sleep to be plagued by nightmares. Leo was always quiet even for Niles' ears, let alone Odin's. He would turn his head softly from left to right, groaning quietly and whispering pleads to stop. His fingers would tighten until his knuckles were a ghostly shade of white and nails leaving a disturbing indentation on his palms. 

However, his hands would eventually find their way to whoever happened to be the closest, be it Niles' or Odin's. His eyelashes would flutter and his breathing, as well as his heartbeat, would slow down. Then, he would pull those hands closer. Niles, who would be awake upon the slightest of touch, always gladly pushed himself against Leo and gave him a kiss on the temple. Odin, a heavy sleeper, would roll over and snore, one hand placed carelessly over his lord's chest.

Leo would be awake for a while longer as he stared at the ceiling, then at Niles who would only smile and squeeze his hand reassuringly, then at Odin who was rooted in his slumber with a content expression, like nothing had ever hurt him in his life. On the rare occasion that he was awake, he would throw his brightest grin at Leo then would kickstart his over-dramatic lines even when half-lidded. Usually, they would end mid-sentence as he yawned and fell back asleep. Such positivity always seemed to cheer Leo up.

Leo's nightmare cries resembled the muffled scream of someone who was too afraid to speak up, too scared to have his weaknesses discovered, lest it was used against him as a tool of ridicule.

However, between his most trusted retainers and lovers, they were nothing more than a distant cry that would be silenced as promptly as they transpired. By the morning, it would be as if nothing ever happened during the night.

.

Odin knew that Niles didn't have the sunniest childhood. He always kept people at arm's length despite their efforts to tear his walls down. He had been a victim of Niles' lack of desire to have his personal bubble invaded, and most of the time, Odin chose to stay away from it in the hope that he would mellow down by himself. Besides, if he was to leave Nohr one day, it would be wise not to forge any significant bond, or it would come back to bite him on the butt.

However, it was so damn hard for Odin to not fall for Niles. He was a gemstone forged through the hottest of fire of the slums of Nohr. He had been bruised and battered, yet he climbed his way to where he was despite the cracks of nails and blood spilled. Instead of giving up, he kept going. Odin was envious of Niles' strength, and he was sure that quality was one of the many aspects of the thief that Leo also found charming.

However, they knew that it didn't come without a cost. Although it wasn't something that happened very often, Niles would sometimes toss and turn in the bed. His forehead would be tainted with sweat; teeth gritted against each other and eyes pressed tightly like his stomach was pierced by a knife. His throat would rumble as he cried out in pain at the memory, then he would wake up pressing his fingers over his stitched eyelids.

Niles would be inconsolable for a few moments, and both Leo and Odin knew better than to move or speak suddenly. However, when they saw Niles' muscular shoulders relaxing, they would immediately sit up and silently hold him in the hope that it would convey the sincerity of their love. Odin would then bury his nose in the curve of Niles' neck, nuzzling him softly while Leo would ease them back into bed where they would wake up tangled in each other's warmth.

Niles' nightmare was an evidence of his torturous childhood full of gruelling pain and cruelty. Every grunt and groan told a story of a scar that would never fade.

With Odin and Leo holding his hands, however, Niles thought that those marks were what led to him being loved by two most handsome men he had ever met. They were his battle scars, something that he should never be ashamed of.

.

Odin wasn't a real name, Leo knew that much. For someone who spoke his mind at every opportune moment, he never once let any information regarding his past slip. Leo claimed that he held no interest in sticking his nose into something that Odin was obviously trying his damnedest to hide, but that didn't mean that he wasn't curious. He wondered why exactly his retainer kept up this act, this fantasy of a grand world where he was the main character. However, with nothing to base any of his speculations with, he was on a dead end.

Leo and Niles both were fairly certain that Odin was no commoner. Even for a mage, his speech was refined. He knew a wide range of intricate vocabulary that he could easily string into a compound sentence. He must be of noble birth to be so fluent in literacy, both verbal and non-verbal alike. Even with the slight jump in his posture when walking, they could see a faint commanding aura surrounding him like instead of being commanded, he was used to issuing instructions. It vaguely reminded Niles of Leo, and it certainly burned his curiosity.

For such a happy-go-lucky man, Niles and Leo never thought that Odin, too, would fall victim into the grasp of the darker side of dreamlands. The noise that came out of Odin's lips paralysed both of them the first time and only time they heard it. Niles was awake when he saw the shaking of the sorcerer's shoulders and assumed that he was having a giggle from something that happened in his dreams, but he was taken completely by surprise when he heard the soft sobs that gradually grew louder, yet more muffled. 

It woke Leo up too, and they stared at Odin who moaned out 'help' and 'sorry' like they were his lifelines. Inbetween his chokes, they could hear the word 'father' and 'mother', as well as a few names like 'Luci' and 'Morgan' among many others. Niles was the first who dared to touch Odin, but upon the lightest of contact, Odin's cries became louder as he cried out pleads after pleads for his life.

Leo had to shake him awake, and when Odin opened his eyes, they both could see the horror and anguish painted in the dark blue eyes they were far too used to seeing brighten up with colour.

Odin offered no explanation even as his sobs gradually faded away in Leo's and Niles' arms, leaving both men wondering what exactly happened to him and if Odin would one day bare his heart and secrets on their feet. However, judging by the hesitant and defeated look on his face, they had a feeling that this weight on his shoulders wasn't only his to share.

The best they could do was to hold him, treasure him and love him to make sure that it would scream louder than the monsters haunting his dreams would.


	5. Incubus/Angel AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niles is an incubus who is screwing Odin, an angel. Leo is just a random college student caught in the crossfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well........... this has been an _attempt_ at PWP. Yet another one. I should stop trying LMFAO. 'nyway if you wanna, visit my [tumblr](http://mofochika.tumblr.com) oooor [my art blog](http://rhapshie.tumblr.com)
> 
>  **Universe** : Incubus/Angel AU  
>  **Rating** : Explicit  
>  **Warning** : Dub-con because Odin is in denial :-----------) oh also bdsm bc Niles is just gross like that  
>  **Pairing** : Leodiniles
> 
> tbh I might make a part 2 somewhere along the line because this is fun

Being a college student was something that Leo enjoyed. He had heard the horror stories of sleepless nights and looming deadlines surrounding the law faculty, but he never once had to deal with them. Granted, his time-management skill was a lot better than kids his age, but he could never wrap his head around why people procrastinate, so he couldn't sympathise with the moaners in that regards.

He just stepped out of the bathroom with a towel slung around his neck when he heard a loud crash from his bedroom. Despite his family's exceptionally established financial conditions, he chose to live in a small two-bedroom apartment where he used the spare room as his library and study. The kitchen was connected to the small living room that included a balcony overlooking the street. He barely ever had anyone come over aside from his family, so the noise was something that made the alarms go off in his head.

Leo hurried to take a kitchen knife from the wooden block and tiptoed his way towards his bedroom door. His body and hair were still damp, and he felt a bead of sweat or excess water roll down his forehead as he cautiously moved forward. He lived in the twelfth storey, so this was the most curious, indeed. Did someone break into his house before he came home? That was the most plausible theory, yet still a far-fetched one. This apartment complex was known for its security, and there were practically zero reports of a burglary. Would he be the first to fall victim?

Not that he had anything of value in his bedroom. He had his laptop with him in his bag that he placed on the couch before he jumped into the bath. Besides, where did the thief had to go? He couldn't possibly jump down from the windows, after all. Leo had limited knowledge in self-defence, but it wasn't anything exceptional. The only one-up he had was this flimsy knife and an element of surprise.

Taking a deep breath, Leo prepared himself for the worst. A split second later, he pushed the door to his bedroom wide open and positioned his knife in front of him defensively.

"Come out, whomever you are!" He said, voice stern and full of confidence.

Silence. He pushed the door once more to its full extent just to check if the intruder was hiding behind it, but no dice. His eyes observed the small room where nothing had fallen out of its place, but still no sign of anyone. His bed also didn't have an opening underneath it and his closet could hardly fit even one more sheet of paper inside. What could that noise be?

Leo refused to relax his stance despite feeling relief. Perhaps it was just the neighbour? No, he believed that the room next door was empty. Did someone new just move in?

After a few seconds had elapsed, he dared himself to drop his knife but eyes still scanning around the room for any hint of break-ins. It was then he realised that his window was open. Without wasting any breath, he ran towards it and poked his head out. No bodies on the street or anywhere on the walls. What on earth happened?

When he turned back to try and figure out where the noise came from, he bumped into something that should not be there. He opened his eyes, rubbing his nose in pain, then realised that he was looking at a brown chest covered in a low-V cut leather jacket that made his heart stop. An intruder? How did he not—

In one swift movement, his knife was knocked out of his hand and he lost any balance he had when he felt a strong leg kicking the back of his knees and a pair of arms pressed against his shoulders to guide him to the bed.

"Ugh," He muttered, a little disoriented at the sudden assault. Then, he opened his eyes wide when he felt a hand on his neck, ready to choke him. Leo immediately went still.

The intruder had only one beautiful sapphire eye, the other was covered with a dark eyepatch. His hair was messy, a tangle of snowy white curls and he was covered in tight leather that left very little to the imagination. His body was built like a fighter, complete with thick, muscular arms and a broad chest that looked like it would be so comfortable to nuzzle against. What took Leo by complete surprise were the two deep purple bony and webbed wings that grew on his back, fluttering. They contracted momentarily before opening wide in such an organic fashion that made Leo decide that they weren't robotic.

"Will you be quiet for me, little lord?" He whispered with a certain gleam in his eye, His voice was deep, rich and smoky that it sent a shiver down Leo's spine and made his head spin. Suddenly feeling hazy, the student found himself complying with the request without question. "Someone will soon come from the windows and ask for me. Will you tell him that you haven't seen me?"

Leo nodded absently, not even stopping to ask how the hell someone could pop through the window when they were on the twelfth floor. It was almost like he was being drugged, seeing how delirious he felt like. Niles' voice just had a rich, sweet quality to it that he couldn't help but follow whatever he wanted him to do.

"If you do your job well, then I will reward you for your obedience. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He said with a smirk, employing the same hypnotic voice that made Leo nod into his hand once more.

"That's a good boy," The strange man cooed and landed a kiss on Leo's cheek before disappearing into thin air, leaving Leo dazed and puzzled.

True to his word, Leo heard a loud crash as his glass window shattered into a million pieces. Leo jolted in the bed and left bewildered when he saw a blond, spiky-haired male with a pale-yellow, almost white attire that fully exposed his chest and abs poking his head into the room. From this angle, Leo could see a pair of white, feathered wings fluttering peacefully behind him.

"Excuse me, human," He said, voice masculine and tinted with some form of authority. "Have you laid your mortal eyes upon a strange, dark-skinned man wandering around your room, perchance?"

"N-no?" Leo stammered out without realising what he had done. Then, he felt a strange ticklish sensation along his upper arm like someone was stroking him.

"Are you absolutely certain of your judgement, o' mortal being?" He frowned. "I assure you, this man is of a vile breed with ill intentions and I implore you to tell me the honest truth."

"U-uh... no..." He repeated, not any less composed than before. This time, instead of the strange sensation on his upper arm, he felt something on his neck that made him almost jump. Almost.

"I see," The man outside the window muttered sceptically before nodding to himself. "I fare thee well, then, human." With that, he disappeared, but the warmth on his neck didn't.

Leo didn't move for a while, but when he did, the warmth on his neck disappeared. Leo brought a hand to the spot to find wet moisture that he wasn't sure the source of. He didn't have to wonder long, as the next thing he knew, his bed was occupied by the strange dark-skinned man who leaned in to latch on his neck to suck and nibble.

"Wha—" Leo all but jerked away from the intruder, then used his shirt to clean the saliva. "What gives you the right to—" He sighed. No, there was a more pressing matter at hand that he needed to sort out. "What  _are_ you?"

As if on cue, the man's closed wings now spread out in their entirety, blowing ominous wind into Leo's face that made him flinch. He could've sworn that the blue eye staring at him twinkled with eerie maroon colour, but he was far too distracted at the sight of those bony wings and the lean, black tail moving gently in an up and down motion.

"Take a guess for me," He purred while continuing his ministration on the other side of Leo's neck. The slurping noise became audible until it was replaced with a gasp as the intruder bit down on flesh, but not hard enough to draw blood. "Too distracted to think straight?" Asked the man mischievously while darting a tongue across his lips. "I'm what you humans call a lust demon, an Incubus."

Leo wanted to say something in return but snapped his mouth shut when he felt fingers stroking his inner thigh. It was clothed, but under the hot touch, he felt naked.

"And I am about to show my gratitude to you for misdirecting that Angel the best I know how. My name is Niles," He purred as he pushed Leo's legs open gently. "Just in case you need to scream something out."

"Wait, wait!" Leo pressed his hands on Niles' shoulders and pushed him away. "Where is the 'gratitude' in this? As far as I'm concerned, Incubi feed off human's sexual desire."

"Ha," Niles gave Leo a shit-eating grin. "I've been busted."

Leo glared at him in return, but that didn't seem to faze Niles who only shrugged and made himself more comfortable on the bed. He tucked his wings in as he sprawled himself on the queen-sized mattress, fingers still stroking Leo's thigh.

"Are you certain you don't desire my services? I can do  _whatever_ your little heart craves. I can take whatever it is that you humans are capable of dishing," Niles grinned. "Even bloodplay."

" _Bloodplay_!?" Leo sputtered, then suddenly those marks all over Niles' body became painfully obvious. Who would be sick enough to get off scarring others? He really didn't want to know. That aside, this was an awkward situation, indeed. He was just getting ready to lock himself in the room and revise for the exam in two weeks, but now he had a self-proclaimed incubus lying on his bed as he played with his own tail. Leo wanted to brush it off as nonsense, but how could he do that after seeing those wings, the small horns obscured by the thick curls, the tail, and a  _literal goddamn angel_  flying to his twelfth storey apartment and shattering his windows?

Leo suddenly wanted nothing more than to sleep, but his bed was rather occupied by Niles who had a smirk plastered on his face as he turned and patted the empty spot next to him.

"Getting sleepy, little prince? Why don't you lie down and let me take care of you?"

"Eurgh," Leo groaned but found that he didn't have much energy. "Are you going to leave?" He asked with an adorable yawn that made Niles chuckle.

"Mm, no," The Incubus shrugged as he rolled on the bed and placed his head on Leo's lap, seeing how dazed the human was. Then, he laughed. "Ah, sorry about that. My hypnotism is probably too potent for mortals."

"Hypnotism?" Leo raised his eyebrows but couldn't help another yawn from escaping.

"I had to make sure you didn't spill anything to my angel buddy. No hard feelings." He laughed, brushing off the fact that he sometimes used that particular ability to feed. 

"What did he want from you anyway?" His muscles felt strangely relaxed and his mind accepting of the whole incubus-angel thing, most likely due to whatever it was that Niles did to his head.

"Oh, Odin. You know, I fucked him," Niles grinned like he didn't just blurt out the fact that he had sex with an angel. "So he's here looking for more pleasure," A pause. "Or maybe he wants my head. Who knows? But enough of that, Leo. You should sleep."

"How did you know my name?" The blond shut his eyes, then forced them open, but they quickly fluttered together again.

"The textbook on your desk," Niles laughed before sitting down on the bed and placed a hand on Leo's shoulder to ease him on the bed, Then, he hovered right above the drowsy human who was busy rubbing his eyes in fatigue. Just like that, Leo looked so endearing, Niles wanted to eat him up. However, he was already full from his session with the gullible angel, Odin. Celestial beings really were on a whole another level. With lips only a hairbreadth away from Leo's, he whispered. "I promise I won't do anything naughty to you. Now, sleep."

Without so much as a whimper, Leo complied.

.

True to his words, when Leo brushed his fingers along his body, he found that he was still fully clothed. Perhaps what happened was merely a dream, conjured by stress? With a sigh, Leo turned on the bed and pulled a pillow into his chest. From what he could gather from his closed eyelids, it was still dark, so there was no reason for him to hurry into the shower. Besides, it was Saturday. He had no classes or plans with anyone.

Leo wanted to go back to sleep, but then he suddenly became aware of the short gasps coming from somewhere in the vicinity of his room. They started off quiet and muffled, but as the seconds ticked, Leo could no longer deny the fact that there was someone with him, right on the foot of the bed. So, he turned around and almost immediately, he choked.

On the floor, he saw the blond angel that appeared in his dream. He was on his knees and both hands tied behind his back with a long, thick black cord that shone under the dim moonlight. Upon closer inspection, Leo realised that it was Niles' tail that curled around the angel's wrist. Niles himself was busy slamming his erect monster of a dick into Odin who was already reduced to a screaming, drooling and crying mess at the incubus' violent ministration. It looked like Odin wanted nothing more than to bury his head into something, but couldn't, since Niles had his hands roughly pulling on Odin's wings, forcing him to throw his head back. As a result, Leo could see a pool of saliva and tears on the ground, as well as another thicker one from Odin's leaking cock. It almost looked like the poor thing already came a few times.

"You little slut," Niles' voice was merely a low purr amidst the very vocal screams. "You came after me to get fucked silly, didn't you? Look at you squirting all over the floor like a dog in heat."

"N-no!!" Odin cried out in between his moans.

"Lies," Niles chuckled before he withdrew his tail. Now, Odin was only held up by his wings in Niles' hands. In one swift motion, the demonic tail wrapped around Odin's throat and squeezed.

Odin choked as he placed his elbow on the ground, his eyes now rolling back and tongue lolling out. Leo wanted to step in to stop whatever this was, but he couldn't. Odin was having his life choked out of him, but he looked like he was on cloud nine.

"Mm, yeah, see?" Niles laughed. "Your ass is clenching so tightly around my cock. You like being fucked by a demon, don't you? You're no angel. You're just a cheap whore," The incubus tugged on Odin's wings even harder now, forcing the angel up to his knee and found that his back was pressed flush against Niles' chest. "Say it." He grinned, sharp fangs were now visible.

When his tail relaxed, Odin coughed and sputtered, his cheeks were a mess of red stained with his tears of absolute ecstasy. "I'm..." He gasped. "I'm a cheap whore." He croaked, absolutely humiliated but loving every second of it.

"Good of you to be  _so_ honest," Niles chuckled before throwing the angel on his lap and spread his legs apart, putting his beautiful cock on display. "Why don't we put on a show for this lovely human?"

"No," Odin shook his head, drool dribbling out of the corner of his lips. "Don't look, please!"

"A cute little thing, isn't he?" Niles winked at Leo despite only having one eye. "Don't worry, he loves it. Right, Odin?"

"N-Nooo... Oh!" It was supposed to be stern and resolute, yet he finished it with a squeak as Niles slammed into Odin, "Oh, oh, oh!" Odin screamed out, his cock slapping against his stomach.

Leo sat there on his bed with his mouth gaping and his pants straining. The mix of dirty talk, wanton cries and the sight of Niles' impossibly large cock ramming its way in and out of Odin's abused ass were too much for him.

"You angels are the perfect cocksleeve, so tight and warm, so welcoming. Hey," Niles leaned in to bite Odin's earlobe. "Just give up and be my cumdump, why don't you?"

"I'll-" Odin managed to choke out. "Oh, N-Niles! Niles!" As he cried out the name of the demon, Odin came once more, hard and forced. The tip of his pale cock now rose red, obviously sensitive and overstimulated.

"Are you keeping count, love? Ahem, I mean," He smirked into Odin's ear. "Whore." 

"F-five..." He panted, knees trembling and voice shaky.

"Five, huh? Aren't you a lively lil' thing." Niles showed no mercy as he continued to fuck into Odin and used a hand to rub his cock back into life.

"Please, please no more.... I'll break," He screamed when Niles drove himself right up so suddenly that he jumped. "Niles!"

It seemed that those words did nothing but made Niles' grin even larger. However, the incubus knew that Odin really was nearing his limit. So, he spilled into Odin who only managed a whimper as the thick cum overflowed and dripped onto the floor. Just like that, Niles gave Odin a quick kiss on the neck and let go of him. The angel jabbed his hand forward quick enough to grasp the edge of the bed and rested his head on the soft surface, cheeks still wet. 

"Sorry about that," Niles laughed and licked his fingers. "This guy came back when you were asleep. Turned out he just wants to be fucked." 

Leo nodded gingerly and watched as Odin took a deep breath and slowly regained his composure. His pants were now undeniably wet and too tight, and it seemed that Niles noticed. 

"Oh my," He chuckled low, then sauntered towards the bed and sat on the edge with his legs crossed. He was still naked, putting his beautiful muscular body on display. The tail that was just around Odin's neck now poked Leo playfully on the lips. "Do you need some relief too, my little Leo?" 

Suddenly, Odin shot his hand towards Niles and groaned. "You can't. He's a  _human_."

"Huh? Isn't that what we lust demons do? Feed off human?" Niles stroke the back of the angel's hand with his free one.

"You'll kill him. Humans can't withstand your magic."

Niles looked sarcastically thoughtful for a few seconds, eye darting towards Leo who flinched and pressed his legs closer together as if that would protect his pride. "But sex with an angel can heal." 

"Are you proposing that I—" Odin sighed in disbelief. "You crossed your heart that if I offer you my body, you will restrain from having sexual relations with the mortals!" 

"Odin, I'm wounded!" Niles gasped, but not without a twinkle of mischief in his one eye. "You make it sound like I'm blackmailing you when we both know you signed up to this on your own volition." 

"...I guess," The angel quickly rubbed the back of his neck with a pout. It was almost infuriating how good Niles was at being an incubus, and what a handful he was. Odin was supposed to be keeping an eye on demonic activities on Earth, but he never thought that he'd fall prey into the charm of one. If the heaven found out about this, he would be in deep shit indeed.

"Still, it'd be considered a cardinal sin, even for my standards, to leave such a beautiful man waiting and needing." Niles turned his attention to Leo once more, a tongue darting across his lips hungrily. One of his hands moved to grip Leo's leg and pulled. He was only met with a small resistance as Leo bit his lower lip. Niles' voice really was hypnotic, and once again, he felt light-headed, he felt agreeable. Was this what effect an incubus had on human or was his mind just playing tricks on him?

"Niles," Odin tugged on the demon's wings weakly.

"Come on, love," The addressed male chuckled low before pressing a kiss on Odin's lips. "Don't you think he's gorgeous?"

Still half-lidded from Niles' rough treatment, Odin turned his head to fix his eyes on the human whose face had started to burn up, golden locks falling over his eyes as he panted with repressed desire. He had his lips pursed as he pawed on the hem of his dark blue shirt uncomfortably, tugging it down as if it would shield his chastity against the lust demon himself. His attempt at pressing his legs together just made him that much more endearing. Odin swallowed thickly. He was an angel, a chosen one. He had blundered and fell under an incubus' charms, and now he was having thoughts about ravishing a human? He was  _so_ going to be smitten, and not in the good way either.

"I knew he was your type," Niles purred and talked as if Leo wasn't in the room. "Say, let's make a deal."

"I don't deal with demons! Begone, evil entity!"

"He said after he got fucked into the ground by this evil entity," Niles rolled his eyes. "I will let you do the talking, Odin. No trickery, no hypnotism. How about that?"

Odin rubbed his shoulder, clearly tempted by the offer. He eyed Leo once more, then at Niles who promptly winked at him, then back at Leo. "Uh, Leo was it? I'm here, so it'll be fine... but tell me the truth. Do you want this?"

Leo nibbled on his lower lips once more. Odin's voice certainly didn't have the same effect on his brain as Niles' did, but it shared the same smooth, rich quality. He always prided himself in his self-control, but after what he just witnessed, how could he keep calm? It was safe to say that despite being a good, disciplined student, he had not yet had many sexual adventures that he could think back to.

Honestly, he had always been curious to experiment. People talked about how good it felt, but those few times that Leo had tried them out with some girls from his college, he didn't find them particularly gratifying. They were  _good_  but not as good as he thought they would be. Perhaps a chance to be bedded by an incubus alongside an angel would change his perception?

Leo was a naturally curious man, and he found his interest piqued. Especially after abruptly finding out that he was into the anything-but-vanilla scene that just transpired inside his bedroom. The worst revelation of all, he could see himself being in Odin's shoes and it turned him on more than he wanted to admit. Was this just another side-effect of sharing a space and conversing with an incubus? Well, he'd like to think that it was.

"I..." He stammered. "I haven't... with the same gender..."

"We'll take it slow, then." Niles grinned, his black tail slowly wagging left and right, then crawled towards Leo. Odin sighed, climbed onto the bed and dragged himself closer as well. 

Leo did absolutely nothing when he felt Niles' cheek gliding along his pants, fingers carefully trailing along the length of his thigh. The incubus' free hand moved to capture Leo's, then leaned in to kiss his knuckles as he stared into Leo's eyes, unblinking, and once again, Leo found himself hypnotised.

"Did you enjoy watching us, little lord?" Leo looked away upon recalling the memory still vivid in his head. His cock twitched, and that certainly didn't miss Niles' sharp eye. With a smirk, he pulled Odin towards him and captured his lips in a hot kiss. Their tongues tangled, and Odin, the more vocal one, sighed into the kiss, constantly moaning and groaning. The whole time, Leo couldn't look away despite desperately wanting to for his own sanity. Demon and angel, making out without a care in the world right in front of him, their wings flapping softly against each other's.

When they broke off, leaving a trail of saliva that soon disappeared, Niles immediately began to palm on Leo's restless erection while Odin tentatively pressed his hand on the human's inner thigh.

"As Odin said," Niles started while nuzzling Leo's straining pants. "We incubus feed off human's sexual desire. Too much and you will end up insane. Worst case scenario, you will die," He smirked into the cock, then moved to take the zipper between his teeth and dragged it down painfully slowly. "Angels, however, will protect you. So, I'll be able to have my way with you as long as Odin is here to participate. Oh," Niles' eye widened when he freed Leo's cock. It was just as beautiful as the rest of the owner. He smiled and stroke the head, then swiped the precum with his tongue. "Delicious. Odin, you should have a taste too."

The angel looked tentative for a few moments but ended up complying. Instead of just licking, he wrapped his lips around the head, making Leo squirm in the sudden wave of pleasure that hit him.

"Mm, greedy, greedy," Niles rubbed his hand along Odin's bare spine and Leo watched as Odin's wings flickered next to Niles' bony ones. As if to not want to be outdone, the incubus ran his tongue along Leo's length. The feel and sight of two tongues spoiling his cock with attention were almost enough for him to finish right there. However, he found himself unable to when Niles clenched the base of Leo's dick with his fingers. "Not yet, little prince."

Odin sunk lower, his lips now enclosed around the throbbing erection. While keeping his fingers around the base of the cock, Niles moved towards Leo's face and took his lips into a soft, gentle kiss that threatened to suck the soul out of Leo's body. The human closed his eyes. His head was so foggy he could hardly think of anything else aside from the wetness around his cock and Niles' soft lips on his.

"Niles, you better not do whatever it is I think you are about to," Odin warned, this time clawing on the man's back when he remembered that incubus was capable of draining one's lust, a part of life through a kiss whether intentionally or not.

"Aw, you're no fun." The dark-skinned man whined sarcastically as he lowered his head to immediately deep-throat Leo's now free length.

Leo let out a choked whimper at the sudden stimulation that would've made him squirt had Niles' fingers weren't there to stop him. Then, the pleasure turned to pain when Odin's fingers started fondling and teasing his balls and replaced Niles' lips on Leo's. Odin's movement wasn't as alluring as Niles', he was a little awkward and untrained but eager to please. If Niles's touch drove him insane, Odin's brought him warmth.

"Do you want to come, Leo?" Niles breathed when he withdrew only to sink back in. His throat vibrating on the head of Leo's cock as he hollowed his cheeks in a way that made Leo whimper into Odin's mouth. Niles felt good,  _so_ good that he could barely even feel his toes. He certainly lived up to his title of an incubus.

As Leo squirmed under Niles' ministration, Odin moved to graze his teeth over Leo's ear before going to his neck, eliciting yet another whimper out of his thin lips.

"P-please," He cried out shakily, his toes curling and fingers clenching the bedsheet under him until his knuckles turned white. "Please, I want to cum."

"He's such a good boy, don't you think, Odin?" Niles chuckled, this time giving Leo's length a lick. "Would you mind if I drink him?"

It seemed that it wasn't a question. Niles quickly swallowed Leo, moving his head up and down quickly as he released his fingers. Almost immediately, Leo moaned in ecstasy as he felt himself being milked dry. The human felt his hands giving way and he dropped on the bed, quaking with pleasure as Niles rose to lick his lips. He was quiet, pensive, then he loomed over Leo, wings sprawled wide and they flapped once.

"You..." Niles had a frown which seemed to be unusual because Odin tilted his head in curiosity. "You don't taste human."

Leo was too tired to say anything. Instead, he let the silence drew on as a sign that he wanted Niles to elaborate.

"Humans have a slightly sour and bitter taste, but you..." The demon's wings flapped again, twice this time, his tail swaying left and right as he pressed his fingers thoughtfully on his chin. "You taste sweet.  _Overwhelmingly_ so. I can scarcely believe this."

"Could he be!?" Odin's hands shot to grasp Niles' shoulder, his blue eyes twinkling with excitement. "Could he be your fated one? A one-in-a-million encounter!"

"What?" Leo groaned, this time finding the strength to sit up just in time for Niles to flew away from the bed, sending a draft of wind whipping past him and Odin, then landed on the floor. Before Leo could say anything else, Niles took a knee and lowered his head.

"My master." He whispered softly, respectfully this time without any hint of seduction.

"What?" Absolutely puzzled, Leo repeated. One second he had two men servicing him, the next, he had a demon bending his knee and calling him master.

"Incubi and succubi possess a mortal whose side they are fated to inhabit. Customarily, they are able to sense their disparate glow emitted by their destined ones with their right eye, but..." He glanced at Niles, his right eye covered with an eyepatch. "Lust demons are an embodiment of freedom and reckless abandon, so it is rather unheard of for them to remain by one man despite discovering their fated ones."

Niles was still on the ground, his head lowered and wings retracting.

"I swallowed your essence, so I am now yours to use as you deem fit." Strangely enough, Niles didn't mind the thought of servitude as much as he initially did. Stealing a glance at Leo, he inhaled quietly. Well, Leo was beautiful with his soft feature, shiny golden locks and sharp eyes that he could envision to be flooded with tears of pleasure. Not to mention how sweet he tasted and how inexperienced he was. Niles supposed that Leo was very much his type, a blank canvas ready to be painted. His fingers twitched. If Leo's lips were that soft, how would his ass feel like?

"And there you go," Odin crossed his arms as he nodded, seemingly pleased with the result. "Although it  _is_ an accidental completion of the ritual, he is now at your disposal."

Leo wanted to sleep. What on earth just happened? All he wanted to do was to have a quiet night full of tea and textbooks, but now apparently he was the master of a  _very sexy_  incubus.

Niles gave Odin a sharp glare although still down on his knee. "You aren't running away, are you, Odin?"

The angel scratched his head with a goofy grin and pinkish cheeks. "Niles, my fell demon of lust, your arms are now bound with the promise of eternal devotion towards your fated one. The sacrament is complete regardless of the fortuitous nature of it all! And so, my sacred, watchful eyes will no longer loom over you."

"And miss out on a world of pleasure?" Niles cocked one of his eyebrows, making Odin snap his mouth shut in embarrassment, his spent hole throbbed as a reminder that he had let himself be fucked by an incubus just moments ago. "Come on, Odin. You are no human. _I_  will not be punished for ravishing you." He said with an emphasis on the "I".

"Well, I..." Odin stammered, obviously tempted at the offer. His behind now ached even more, a reminder that it was far too late for him to repent anyway. If he went back to his home now, his whole body reeking of demon cum, he would just straight up be banished, or worse, executed.

"Mm, that's what I thought," Niles smirked as he tapped Odin gently on the cheek. The next second, the silver-haired demon was back on his feet and crawled across the bed to Leo's side where he took the human's hand and kissed the knuckles as he did before. Leo, having finally recovered from after-sex blues, blankly stared at how those lips that had been wrapped around his cock now grazing gently over his digits. "And I shall serve you for eternity, my lord. Feel free to use my body as you deem fit."

So, it wasn't enough for him to, one: met an incubus and an angel. Two: witnessed the two having brutal sex on his bedroom floor. Three: having the incubus and the angel sucking his dick. Four: him being the incubus' 'fated one' hence owning the said demon's body. What? Leo wanted to close his eyes and sleep. This must be an especially strange wet dream of his.

"Argh," Odin muttered, disrupting Leo's train of thought. The angel had gotten to his feet at some point and was pacing around the room, dragging his wings on the floor as he did so. "My blunder has led me to lie with a demon and a mortal human. There is no place for me in heaven unless I am able to cleanse myself of this sin. Say, Leo, might you extend your hospitality to make room for a celestial entity in your site of residence? I assure you, you will be rewarded handsomely in return."

Leo looked at Odin with a slight frown, then he shifted his attention at Niles. "I have been wondering for a while now. Does all angel talk like this? "

Niles chuckled at the honest question. "No. Not at all. I suppose we are lucky, or unlucky enough to encounter an oddball," The incubus tilted his head to the side and smiled. "Although I have a more pressing query to ask, if I may?"

"Ask away," Leo replied as he moved slightly to the right as to establish his personal bubble once more. Unfortunately, Niles would not stand for this. Instead of letting Leo scoot further away, he moved closer towards the human who eventually gave up upon being cornered. 

"Why are you not trying to deny our existences? Most humans scoff and call us thieves upon intrusion." 

Leo sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as he covered his lower half with a blanket. "You, I suppose... You made a case for yourself. Besides, those wings don't seem mechanical." 

"Oh why, I'm flattered, my lord," Niles retorted with a proud, teasing smirk that made Leo turn away as to not fall under the demon's charms. Well, it was too late for that, he felt, if the loud thumping in his heart was something to go by. "Now, are there any rules for me? Boundaries to not cross? Safe word? Well, although if you are planning on taking control, I assure you that safe word is not required." The incubus placed his chin on Leo's shoulder, now breathing so close to his ear.

"H-hold on!" Leo finally pushed the man away. This conversation was escalating far too quickly for his liking.

"Niles, how crass!" Odin crossed his arms, giving his best I-will-smite-you look, but it wasn't at all threatening. If anything, he looked like an overgrown puppy trying to protect his lunch. "You must take into consideration your master's state of chastity! I implore you to study a semblance of abstemiousness."

"Blah, blah. Don't listen to the goody-two-shoes, master," Niles rolled his eye before once again looking at his new master and pressed his fingers on the human's chin to close the distance between them. With Niles' lips only a hairbreadth away from Leo's, he smirked and purred. "I'll teach you all you need to know about the pleasures of the world if you allow me. I assure you, all you will be able to remember after I am finished with you is my name."

Leo glanced at anywhere that wasn't the sexy man in front of him but couldn't help a genuine interest from growing.  _Get yourself together, Leo!_ He thought to himself. Enjoying the company of men like this, was it because Niles was a sex demon, or was it because he was gay? But there was no denying that Niles was damn irresistible, so much so that Leo pursed his lips and said, still refusing to look into Niles' eye, "I... I would like to find out the secret behind satisfying intercourse."

"Don't make it so scientific. You sound like Odin," Niles sulked, ignoring the said angel's protests in the background. "Say it, master, say 'I'd like to have sex with you, Niles'." He then proceeded to tease.

Leo's face couldn't get any redder as he swallowed thickly. "I... I'd like to have sex with you, Niles."

"Oh," Niles' mouth hung open. He didn't expect Leo to  _really_ repeat after him and he totally did  _not_  expect him to look so drop-dead adorable as he said it, complete with such humiliated expression and shaky tone, a tint of red all over his cheeks and the tip of his ears. He internally thanked the devil to give him such an endearing human he desperately wanted to ruin. Or be ruined by. He didn't have a preference.

Odin crawled towards Leo and angled his face towards him, then frowned at him with curious eyes. "You don't seem to be under Niles' charms, yet..."

"I'm hurt that you think that I'd need to use such an underhanded tactic to coax my own master into having sex with me."

"You are an incubus! How can I not think so?"

"Maybe you should put more faith in me." He shrugged.

Curling his lips, Odin looked at Leo with his wings fluttering softly behind him. "Niles knows nothing of how to please a virgin. Please, you must allow me to help you!"

"Odin, you what!?" Niles gasped. "Are you saying you're going to take my master's virginity?"

"I... I didn't say that!" Odin quickly denied, his face now just as red as Leo's. "I'd just... like to help."

"Aah," As quickly as it turned sour, Niles' expression became filled with mischief once more. "You just want to have a threesome. What a dirty, dirty angel."

"I'mgoingtowashmyself." Speaking a thousand words per minute, Leo took the opportunity to crawl his way away from the two weirdos and straight into his toilet, not forgetting to slam his door shut and lock it. He dropped to his rear, back leaning against the door when he heard a knock.

"Do you want me to wash your back?" Came Niles' voice that only flustered Leo even more. It was followed with a soft smack and Odin's louder voice telling him to leave his master alone. Niles then whispered something along the line of, "Fine, I suppose I'll just feast on you instead" that rendered the angel into a babbling mess. The voice soon disappeared, leaving Leo with peace and quiet that didn't translate to his head.

With a sigh, Leo stepped into the shower and quickly rinsed himself while paying extra attention to clean his intimate area and shuddered when he remembered where it had been. It was pleasant, actually, much more than that. It was the best blowjob he had ever gotten in his life, granted he only had a handful of sexual adventures.

Once he dried himself off with a fresh towel from the rack, he tiptoed back into his bedroom, creaking the door ever so slightly and let out a long exhale. Nope, it wasn't a dream. On his bed lied a very naked, dark-skinned incubus and a slightly tanned angel, their wings bumping against each other.

"I'm... going to get some dinner. Do you want anything?" He murmured and almost immediately slapped his head when he saw Niles giving him a shit eating grin.

"Ooh, can I have some fried chicken wings?" Odin grinned as he flew off the bed and onto his feet. "I'll come with you, Leo." When that sentence came to an end, his wings glowed and disappeared.

"Hey, I'll come too." Niles said softly, almost sounding tired.

"Niles, you have consumed enough nutritional constituents! You stay here!" Odin quickly closed the door and pulled Leo outside his apartment.

.

It had been a little over a week since an incubus and an angel forced themselves into Leo's life (and a little over a week since Leo told Niles to not call him lord or master). Although they rarely ever followed him to college, they always took it upon themselves to walk him back home. The one time they didn't, Leo came home to Niles slamming himself into Odin who was all tied up and gagged. It seemed that today was one of those days, except he opened his bedroom to see that they were already finished. Odin was half-dressed while Niles still stark naked, putting his muscular rear on display as he lied face-down on the bed with his tail moving left and right.

"I've been meaning to ask," Leo started, his eyes keenly watching the movement. "Why do you wag your tail?" Suddenly, the oscillation stopped, leaving Odin laughing near the now-fixed window and Niles who said nothing except scowl at the blond. At the response he received, Leo chuckled. "Do you do that when you're happy?"

"Teasing me, Lord Leo?" The incubus rolled on the bed and looked at the amused human upside down. "Let's talk about you instead. Did you do what I asked of you?"

In an instant, any semblance of entertainment faded away from Leo's face, leaving only warmth. However, he steeled himself and nodded despite knowing what was coming next.

"Good, good. Show me?" Niles rested his chin on his hand, watching the blond shuffle around the room to place his belongings before walking towards the edge of the bed and started unbuttoning his pants. Odin was leaning on the wall near the windows, biting his lips in anticipation.

Leo felt his entire body burning as he dropped his pants and pulled on his underwear. Niles made it so much worse by smirking at him instead of focusing at his lower half. Seeing how Niles' tail moved even faster now, the bastard was enjoying every second of humiliation Leo felt. When the last of fabric left his torso, Leo turned around slowly only for Niles to give him a slap on the right cheek. Leo jumped at the sudden sensation.

"Let's see," He hummed, ignoring how his master was half-hard already. Instead, he gave the buttcheeks a firm squeeze. Yep, as soft as yesterday, he mused. When he parted them, he had to stop himself from drooling. There it was, the buttplug that Leo purchased three days ago, nestled comfortably inside his ass. Niles pinched the end with his fingers and tugged on it slightly only to slide it back in, rewarding him with an adorable squirm. "So, did you learn something through this  _experiment_?" He grinned while still gently thrusting the plug in and out.

"It... ah!" He panted when the toy brushed against  _that_ spot. "It kept making contact with my prostate."

"Hm, is that so?" Niles chuckled, then he motioned at Odin to come closer, which the angel complied to without any protests. "You've been a good boy," The incubus slid the plug out, making Leo sigh in pleasure and loss. "So I'll let Odin fuck you."

"What?" Odin blinked, obviously not expecting that.

"You heard me, Odin. You'd best be gentle," Said Niles as he took a stand and squeezed Leo's nipples. The blond moaned in response. "Your whole body is so sensitive. Relax for me, little prince." He whispered.

Leo nodded weakly while biting his lips, then he shivered when he felt Odin's hands on his waist. It was perhaps for the best that he would be at the angel's mercy and not the devil's this evening. He wasn't sure how well he would do with Niles' preference towards rough-play. However, any train of thought was quashed when he felt his emptiness being filled with Odin's finger that soon turned to two all while Niles lazily pumped his cock and peppering his neck with kisses.

"Uh, how do you want it, Leo?" Odin asked, his cheeks flushed as he poured some lube on his fingers. Leo was nice and stretched already, but he still didn't wanna risk it, especially when it was his first time.

It took the human a few seconds to reply, "O-on my knees, please."

Niles hummed in agreement at the response before moving to land a soft kiss on the man's lips. "I trained you well."

Odin led Leo to the bed where the human immediately pressed the side of his face into a pillow, hips raised high. It was a sight that made Odin's mouth water and coaxed a whistle out of Niles' lips.

"You look amazing like that, my master," Niles purred as he took a seat and crossed his legs on Leo's study chair, then dragged it forward so he could have a better view.

Leo was tense, that much Niles could tell. His shoulders were raised, fingers clenching tightly on his bedsheet as if expecting pain to erupt any moment now. Odin, too, seemed a little troubled at the prospect of penetrating the other blond. So, instead of going through with it, he landed kisses after kisses on Leo's back, a hand reaching forward to play with a hardened nub on his chest.

"Mmh," Leo moaned out, suddenly feeling his muscles relaxing under the gentle touch.

"Are you ready, Leo? Tell me if it hurts." When the addressed male nodded gingerly and let go of the bedsheet underneath him, Odin slowly pushed his cock into Leo's tight hole. The response was immediate. Leo groaned at the intrusion and clenched his eyes shut when suddenly he felt a dip on the bed followed by a pair of lips on his forehead. It was such a gentle kiss that accompanied the calloused fingers trailing on his cheeks. He opened his eyes to see Niles smiling at him, just in time for Odin to push forward.

As soon as the head disappeared, the angel pulled himself back slowly, gradually picking up the pace until he could hear sweet moans coming from Leo's mouth.

"Good?" Niles smirked as he nibbled on Leo's shoulder.

"Y-yes, harder, please."

The reaction was almost instant. He felt Odin's length moving faster now while Niles thrust two fingers into Leo's mouth that he gladly sucked on, and rolled his tongues around. It seemed to do a number on Niles, because the next thing he noticed was that Niles' free hand tangled through his hair and a hard cock prodded against his lips.

"I didn't want to rough you up, but you just  _have_  to tease me," The incubus sighed in contentment when Leo pushed his tongue past his lips to give the head an experimental lick. "To think that your first time will involve double penetration," His smile of satisfaction only grew when Leo slowly took his generous length into his mouth. "Maybe next time I'll get Odin to show you the  _real_ double penetration."

"Niles!" The angel gasped after choking on his own spit. The look of scandal was only replied to with a low chuckle that was soon replaced with a pleased groan when Leo started taking him in deeper.

"Mm, you sure learn very quickly," Niles purred at Leo's attempt to deepthroating him. It was a good first attempt, but again hardly anyone could take him in entirety and not choke.

"Will you shut up and fuck me already?" Leo snapped at the overly-talkative incubus, having had enough of his narration that was almost as bad as Odin's.

"A feisty bottom, huh? I like that." The lust demon grinned before putting both of his hands on Leo's head and rammed his length into the unprepared mouth to the point of almost gagging. No more mercy from here on out.

Leo's hands could barely support himself as he was taken from the front and back with a mixture of care and roughness that drove him insane at an alarming speed. Niles was so large as he forced himself into Leo's willing mouth, coaxing gags and chokes that fell to deaf ears. Odin, seeing the sight in front of him pounded into Leo even harder and faster than before, resulting in melodic wanton moans echoing inside the room, along with the slapping of balls against Leo's chin and ass.

Odin let out a groan as he felt himself nearing completion. Reflexively, he squeezed Leo's soft buttcheeks as he braced himself. It had been so long since he fucked someone instead of being fucked, all because he loved being manhandled by the incubus, loved falling prey into his devilish charm. The angel bit his lower lips when he saw Niles thoroughly fucking Leo's mouth with his large cock, and the man sandwiched between them taking it like a professional, undoubtedly with tears and drool staining his pretty face.

Leo groaned against Niles' cock so deep in his throat when Odin repeatedly slammed his prostate that he felt his arms giving up. He had to quickly wrap them around Niles' things as to not fall and let the huge cock in his mouth slip out.

The incubus purred, obviously pleased at the reflexes that resulted in nothing but giving him more ground to fuck Leo's mouth even deeper. For a virgin, he sure knew how to work a cock. With his grip tightening in Leo's tousled blond locks, he moved his hips even rougher than before all while drinking in Leo's choked cries that vibrated against the head of his erection and ruined expression.

Leo was so  _damn_ tight. He clenched around Odin's dick like he was trying to milk him dry, and he did just that. His feathery white wings tensed as they opened wide to their full length, then he came into Leo's welcoming ass, making the blond shake with pleasure at the warm sensation. The angel managed a few more erratic thrusts before pulling out to admire the abused, puffy red asshole that was most certainly not virgin anymore. He was going to get smitten by his uncle Chrom and mother Lissa but who the hell cared anymore?

Niles abruptly pulled away from Leo's mouth and gave him a soft slap across the face. He grabbed Leo roughly by the waist and threw him to his lap, ignoring the fact that his master just came all over the bedsheet. With Odin's cum leaking onto his thigh, Niles poked the head of his cock into Leo's abused ass while the human could only whimper, but rounded his arms around Niles' neck as if encouraging him to ram his length into him. Niles did just that.

In record time, he was fully sheathed inside Leo's tight cavern, feeling the leftover lube mixed with the warmth of Odin's cum slathering his cock in the best way possible. Leo screamed in ecstasy as soon as Niles bounced his pliant body, fucking him hard and fast. The incubus was so large, but thanks to Odin's ministration, he managed to swallow him whole without much pain. As he let himself be used like a glorified sex toy, Leo realised where exactly the scars running along Niles' back came from. They were claw marks, he realised while letting his nails scrape over Niles' beautiful muscular back. Drooling all over his neck, Leo watched half-lidded how Niles' black, batty wings fluttered, then shivered when he felt Odin sucking on a part of the skin of his neck. It was going to leave marks, but he didn't care for now.

"Are you going to come for me, Leo?" The lust demon whispered into Leo's ear, not forgetting to bite on his lobe.

"You should be a good boy and listen to Niles," Odin whispered into the other one. The combination of hot breath was too much for Leo, especially when he felt fingers playing with his nipples and a more calloused hand stroking his sensitive cock. He didn't know which was which as Leo cried out in pleasure, drowning his embarrassing moans by biting down at Niles' shoulder. His asshole spasmed once more as he felt himself coming to completion all over Niles' stomach. A few more thrusts, and the incubus, too, finished deep inside, leaving Leo so very full and satisfied.

He didn't remember much of what happened after that. All he could feel was two pairs of warm hands cleaning his body with warm towels and dressed him in his pyjamas. Moments later, his head sunk into a pillow with a blanket draped over him, followed with two bodies sandwiching him. They squeezed Leo, arms draping over his chest as they landed a soft kiss each on his forehead. As if to add a cherry on top, Leo felt something soft and fluffy tickling his chin. He opened one of his eyes to see Odin's and Niles' wings blanketing him. Closing his eyes once more, he smiled.

Snuggly. He could get used to this.


End file.
